Reign of the Dark Mistress
by Cariel
Summary: Padmé confronts Anakin on Mustafar and stands up to him. What happens when Vader gives in to the dark side without remorse? A very dark fic in which Vader and Dormé rule the galaxy together through violence. AU.
1. Introduction

**Reign of the Dark Mistress**

**Written by Jody and Cariel**

These days, it was incredibly frustrating to know how closely her husband was watching her. It was no longer the lustful-filled eyes of an obsessed teenager, but now a far more devious, untrusting stare which left Amidala feeling far more uneasy than ever before. His close relationship with Chancellor Palpatine blinded him from the truth of the chancellor's motives; she knew this.

Amidala hated feeling trapped. Not only was she trapped politically, for the Delegation's attempt to get Palpatine to relinquish his emergency powers had failed, but she was also trapped in this marriage she no longer desired to be in. Recently, she had begun to wonder if he didn't get her pregnant on purpose, not that she would ever accuse him of this. She struggled to get used to the idea, convincing herself her family wanted this for her all along, and that she was getting older…

She thought, in the beginning of their marriage, that it would be easier for her to get out of it, since there were only a few who knew about it. She had an affection for Anakin, but it wasn't really love. She thought she would grow to love him, but it was vastly becoming true that such love would never manifest between them. As time moved on, she regretted her rash decision to marry the Jedi. One of the illustrations that they truly did not know each other very well was the fact she half-expected him to tell her to get rid of the child or give it up for adoption. She was gobsmacked that he was so happy about it, that he thought the child was a blessing. A blessing for whom?

Though most people were not so judgemental as to demand who the father of this child was, there were many in the galaxy who still believed a woman ought to be married when having children. Marriage and babies went hand-in-hand. And having children in the middle of galactic warfare was incredibly selfish. Amidala hadn't engaged in many selfish activities in her life, but this marriage, having this child…this would be selfish.

It was always about other people's needs, not her own selfish interests. Even this marriage and this child was really for her parents and her sister, rather than her own desires. What she cared about, truly cared about, was the future of the Republic, ending the war and bringing about peace. She was not so naïve as to think that ending the war would solve all of the galaxy's problems—including those building in her secret marriage—nor did she think that one person would be able to do so alone.

There was so much going on in the galaxy—the Republic struggling to survive, while simultaneously crumbling in front of her eyes. It was the last she wanted and Anakin didn't understand. He never did. There was a reason she would still refer to him by the childish nickname of 'Ani': because he was still such a child. He was a warrior, not a politician. He was a distraction, one that became more of an annoyance than a diversion. She had responsibilities and was needed by the people. She never wanted children, not really. She didn't want this child.

Now she was more than aware of Anakin's descent in darkness. She knew how lost he was becoming. She knew what he was capable of. Anakin had always been obsessed, but it was only getting worse. She feared to refuse him. He was so intense and angry—she couldn't dismiss him or his fears of her dying in childbirth. It was like walking on eggshells around him. She tried to work it out, but he just never understood her or where she was coming from. The way he feared for her life was as outrageous as his fears were. If she were to try to divorce him…he would never forgive her. And there were times when Anakin would clutch her so forcefully that it was painful. He always wanted to be touching her and she felt so claustrophobic around him.

As much as she wanted to hide her allegiance to the Alliance and her importance to their efforts, she knew there was no escaping Anakin's eyes. She didn't doubt he would be reading her mind, which was why she insisted to the Alliance members that she could not know any more of their plans. It was why she was so incredibly sad to admit this to Bail.

The look in Bail's eyes said it all.

As his visit drew to a close, she gave him the last of her holodiscs encrypted with information on the Alliance, knowing it was no longer safe in her possession. Their fingers briefly touched, though a bit longer than was necessary. Their eyes met. It was never like this with Anakin. Amidala had never known such longing before. They were friends, had been friends for such a long time…and both of them were married. But just looking into Bail's eyes, she knew the truth: they were in love, yet here she was, pregnant with Anakin's child, in a forbidden, secret marriage… It was incredibly unfair!

She had tears in her eyes as he bid her farewell, knowing there would be no more clandestine Alliance meetings, for she was in this too deep and Anakin would find out…their committee would be destroyed. She could not risk it. Parting with Bail was the hardest thing she ever had to do and she hated Anakin for it. She hated herself even more for getting into this mess to begin with.

After the senate meeting, Amidala returned to her chambers, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Last she heard from Anakin, he said he was off to Mustafar on an important mission for the Chancellor. She did not have to guess what it would entail.

'So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause…' she said wryly, feeling like she was living her worst nightmare.

Bail objected, 'We cannot let this happen!' and began to stand up.

Amidala pulled him down. 'Not now!' she cautioned. 'There will be a time…'

The way Bail wanted to object, to refuse to take the Chancellor's lies against the Jedi anymore…it made Amidala's heart ache. She knew she couldn't let him verbalise his opinion, that it would only get him killed, but how she wanted so badly to stand up and object with Bail, side-by-side, objecting to the tyranny and injustice and lies…

Obi-Wan arrived, asking about Anakin's whereabouts. She knew if she told him, Anakin would find out and consider it a betrayal on her part…and then he'd kill her. She had been fearing for her life so frequently these days that it was almost second nature to be reluctant to be given any secret information or share any of what she knew. But as he further explained Anakin's descent, his fall to the dark side, his slaughter of the Temple younglings, she could no longer hide the truth. Even at the risk of her life, she knew she had to stand against Anakin.

'I will take you to him,' she replied, slowly rising from the couch. She summoned her handmaidens and personal body guards. She requested Moteé and Ellé remain behind, with Moteé as her decoy should she fail to return. Sabé and Dormé boarded the vessel with Captain Typho and Obi-Wan behind them.

She, like Obi-Wan and Sabé, was a pacifist by nature. She hated fighting, she hated war, but she also knew that there were some situations that called for violent actions, the invasion of Naboo being one of them. She just prayed that his former Master would be able to talk him down and that it would not come to violence. If anyone would be able to appeal to Anakin, it would be Obi-Wan, Amidala thought. And if all else failed, Obi-Wan would be able to remove him.

* * *

The air was thick and humid filled with the scent of sulfer and other noxious gases. Anakin knew he shouldn't be out here for too long and yet at the same time he couldn't exactly bring himself to return indoors either. He needed room, air to breathe and a moment to collect his troubled thoughts.

Now that he had restored peace to the galaxy, Vader couldn't help but wonder what his future now held. His marriage to Padmé was all but a joke and now with the soon to be arrival of his child Anakin found himself second guessing what he once believed to be a gift. While he always wanted to have a home filled with the sound of children's laughter the Sith Lord had finally realized that this wasn't what Padmé wanted at all. In fact, it seemed there was little if anything that either of them had in common anymore.

Now he found himself wondering and fearing for their child as he knew that Padmé was hardly nurturing by nature though she humoured his need for affection upon occasion. He was certain that when his wife learnt about what he had done at the Jedi temple Padmé would take their baby and leave. In fact he was almost positive she would. He frowned to the thought knowing if she did he'd kill her without a further thought.

_Why wait until it comes to that?_ His eyes wavered to the horrifying thought as tears immediately came to them. Bowing his head, he furrowed his brow and forced his thoughts to clear. Forcing himself to pretend that the thought never occurred to him, Anakin reminded himself that while things were complicated between Padmé and him, it wasn't entirely impossible. Surely, once the baby was born, things would fall into place. With his new master dead and the empire for them to rule, Vader knew that they'd be able to finally be the family he always wanted them to be. Even if Padmé didn't want a child, Anakin was confident that once they were born she'd come to love them.

_Perhaps even come to love you as well,_ his thoughts whispered in desperate hope as a single tear spilled down his cheek. At one time, he believed that she did love him, that their love would get them through all the complications of their secretive marriage. Now he wondered if she ever loved him at all or if she married him more out of fear of his powers than anything else.

Suddenly he found himself longing for the presence of his best friend and Padmé's personal handmaiden, Dormé. If not for anything than for her to calm his troubled thoughts and tell him that he was overreacting over nothing…that everything would work out in the end.

However, before this thought could fully manifest, the Sith Lord caught sight of a silver glimmer in the bloodied sky. A rush of hope filled his thoughts though it wasn't because he knew that it was Padmé who was piloting the ship. Rather it was that he knew she would never embark on a journey without his best friend and her decoy close at hand. Unfortunately, he was far too distracted with his thoughts to take note of the subtle shift in the Force that marked the fact that someone was trying to hide their signatures from him. Without another thought, he promptly rushed back inside and departed for the landing pads where he waited eagerly for both Padmé and Dormé's arrival.

Amidala bounded off the ship with one intention in mind, not thinking at all about her unborn children, but rather the effect of his allegiances on the Republic-turned-Empire. 'I hope you're satisfied!' she said, storming over to him.

Obi-Wan thought it was only fair that Amidala have a chance to speak with Anakin, but was on guard and ready to exit the ship when necessary.

Dormé followed her mistress, though she didn't say anything. She clenched her teach, wanting to speak up so badly, but knew it wasn't her place. She hated when Padmé talked to him like she was all-knowing and high and mighty...as though she was better than Anakin.

Anakin rushed towards Padmé about to draw her into an embrace when her words caught him entirely off guard. Freezing in mid-step, he could only stare at her in stunned disbelief and confusion. But then his eyes drifted to the sight of Dormé and immediately his thoughts turned to the past…


	2. Kissing Lessons

Padmé was quick to leave and while Anakin was embarrassed for being caught staring at her -undressing her beautiful form with his eyes- he couldn't help but find amusement in the fact he had made the former queen nervous. There was something victorious at knowing he had broken through her icy facade. But before he had a chance to dwell on this further another petite form entered the room catching his attention. Never in his life would he have guessed that Padmé's shadow would end up becoming his dearest and closest confident.

As Padmé left the room in a huff, Dormé continued packing her mistress's luggage, since it was obvious the task had been left for her to finish up. She walked over to the bed where the suitcase lay open, folding a gown and placing it inside. She couldn't help asking, 'Why do you let her talk to you like that? You're a Jedi, right?'

Anakin was caught off guard by the petite woman's words and furrowed his brow at her. One minute she was laughing at him, though she seemed to think that he wouldn't see, or perhaps it was that she didn't care, the next she was concerned.

_'Pride?! Ani, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time!' _

'Although she really didn't need to mock me about my mother's nickname for me,' he admitted in frustration before looking at her in concern.

'But you're hardly her servant,' Dormé continued.

'I guess in some ways I am,' he admitted hesitantly feeling an unconscious need to honest with this stranger. 'I have been after all ordered by my masters to act as her bodyguard,' he frowned then at the memory of Padmé teasing him.

'Yes, I know,' she said, 'Master Kenovi, right?;

Anakin snickered at the handmaiden's mispronunciation of his master's name and grinned. 'Actually, it's Master Kenobi,' he corrected though it was obvious he was amused by it but as she explained he had the right to take charge his expression grew serious.

'Kenobi,' Dormé promptly corrected herself, smiling at his amusement over her mistake and not embarrassed by it. Truth be told, she was far too captivated by the young man upon first meeting him to catch his Master's name. It was only when Anakin spoke of him that she recalled his words.

'He's your Master, but even so, Padmé's got to listen to you, so that would put you in charge.' Dormé went back to the wardrobe to retrieve other necessary items and place them in the suitcase as she spoke, not registering that Jedi Skywalker overheard her giggling at his behaviour earlier. She just thought he was attractive and wished she had more time to get to know him...have a drink at a club together or something more... She didn't know enough about Jedi to understand many things were forbidden to them.

'Thank you! Finally someone who understands!' he said in exasperated tones.

At his exasperation, Dormé nodded in agreement. 'And clearly they were wrong in their assessment to just wait around for something to happen to her! I can't believe how they just dismissed your idea, Anakin, to go out and investigate who is behind the attacks! This is why people need to listen to your suggestions and not walk all over you like some youngling...which you are clearly not.' She did not register that she referred to him by his forename without being granted permission to do so, just as she also failed to notice that there were many occasions in which he was supposed to bow and failed to do so.

Anakin waved a hand in frustration as he concluded, 'And then they wonder why nothing ever goes as planned? Maybe if they listened to us a little more instead of always depending on the proper rules of engagement, things would get done properly.'

'I mean...she's my mistress,' Dormé went on, 'so it's understandable why she would treat me that way.'

'She treats you like that? But why? It's not like you're a threat to her or that you make her uncomfortable,' he asked feeling confused by this as in his mind at least he could understand why Padmé acted this way with him. He unnerved her and thus Padmé was quick to put up her guard. Unfortunately for the teenage boy who had a crush on her since the day he first met her, Anakin mistook it as a sign of intrigue, that she was interested, but didn't dare dwell on it because of the fact he was a Jedi.

Meeting the blue orbs of Jedi Skywalker, Dormé paused at his question. She opened her mouth to speak of reasons why she would receive such treatment, but opening up to another person about such things was not something common for her, though she felt for some reason that she could trust him, now was not the time. A small, mischievous smile graced her features. 'That's because you were doing it all wrong,' Dormé explained.

'Oh?' he said in confusion before registering that his ignorance was obviously noted by her and feeling his cheeks warm. Through the Force he could both feel as well as notice her observation. Putting this impromptu lesson to memory Anakin decided this could definitely work. A hint of a smirk crossed his features though h couldn't help but wish that Padmé would look at him like that.

'If you're going to undress someone with your eyes, you need to start out more subtly. Here, let me show you...' Dormé casually glanced over his body, allowing her eyes to linger in certain areas, slowly drawing closer to him as their eyes met once more.

However while Dormé seductive manners would have charmed any man with any sense of beauty Anakin's thoughts were entirely elsewhere and thus her efforts were wasted. She might has well have been a Jedi Master teaching her pupil the proper way to observe an enemies movement for about the effect it was having on him. All he noted and learnt was a more effective way to observe and more exactly enjoy the Senator. 'And you're saying she wouldn't notice that?' he questioned feeling torn about stealing further glances at Padmé and allowing himself to be caught so as to force her off her icy throne.

'OK, maybe subtle was the wrong word,' she said, more embarrassed that she picked the incorrect adjective, than by her actions. 'Grammar was not my best subject in Basic or Uriashian for that matter,' Dormé admitted. 'Anyway, staring at her breasts the entire time isn't going to get the message across. You have to allow your eyes to roam.' Dormé neared, smiling genuinely as though they were merely talking about the weather.

The chastising was hardly noted as he put it all to memory. 'Point taken,' he remarked simply.

Having no idea what sort of effect or rather how ineffectively she truly came across to the Padawan--at least on the surface--Dormé smiled, glad that he was taking her advice to heart.

'And what other lessons would you care to bestow upon an unwitting Jedi Padawan?' he remarked with a wry smile unaware of just how much he had to learn and could learn from the beauty before him.

She took this as an invitation, but as she stepped even closer, the word Padawan struck her and though she had heard it a few times in the past day, she wasn't sure what it meant. This was also when his braid distracted her and she reached out to twist it through her fingers.

Furrowing his brow, he studied her oddly as he raised a brow, 'Are you always like this with strangers?' he pondered not getting what she was trying to do though not minding her touch either.

'What's Padawan?' she asked.

Her question caused him to smirk as he found her ignorance to be amusing. 'A Padawan is a Jedi who is training to become a Knight. That's why I wear the braid to show that I'm a learner. Once I'm a knight, it will be removed.'

Dormé was too engrossed in braid to really mind his question, though the word Padawan made her curious. 'Oh I see...' She just figured a Jedi was a Jedi and that they weren't any differentiations. 'So like how I was in training to become a handmaiden and decoy...' she mused, not really meaning to say it aloud as she tried to understand.

Anakin caught the remarks about the training to be a decoy and furrowed his brow in curiosity at it. But soon Dormé was turning the topic around and once more attempting to charm him. While the compliment was also noted all Anakin could think was that he hoped Padmé would share this handmaiden's view of his appearance. After all it was her to whom he believed he desired.

Remembering his question, she grinned impishly. 'And to answer your question, no, I'm not like this with all strangers...only ones I find attractive,' she said before leaning in to kiss him, while still fiddling with his Padawan braid. She was unaware of his lack of experience or the fact he didn't even know her name. Her other hand gently touched his cheek, her calloused fingers brushing over the soft, bare skin she found there.

Dormé's kiss should have been sensed immediately, as she was hardly being subtle about her interests or desires, but the Padawan's mind was too focussed on her mistress to pay it heed and upon feeling her lips against his own, his eyes widened in shock. Instead of enjoying his first kiss or relishing the subtle connection, much like her calloused fingers slipping over his cheek, panic flooded his thoughts.

Dormé was unaware that her attempts were not going over as well as she would have liked, for though he didn't respond to her kiss, she realised he probably had no idea what to do. Any other man would have at least attempted to put his hands on her waist and kiss her back properly...or put his hands on her shoulders to push her away if he wasn't interested.

He could sense Padmé returning through the Force and feared what she would think of all this and that it would ruin his only chance to get close to her. After all, the last thing he wanted was to give the impression he was with this stranger. Drawing back, he blinked in confusion before his eyes flickered to the door. 'Padmé's coming,' he breathed quickly unaware his ignorance had been broadcast quite clearly to the experienced woman before him.

His nervous stiffening and stepping away from her caused Dormé to be concerned. He mentioned Padmé and she assumed he was concerned for her status as a handmaiden, not that he was so consumed with her mistress that he didn't want to be caught in an innocent kiss with her handmaiden. She respected this concern and finished Padmé's suitcase, snapping it shut. She hoped no one would find out that Padmé had left Coruscant...that everyone would be convinced that Dormé was Amidala... This was her first time playing decoy and she was incredibly nervous about it.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as the handmaiden returned to her duties of packing. That was far too close a call for him but at the same time despite the shock of the kiss he soon realized that if this woman was able to kiss a complete stranger, surely he would be able to do it with a woman he knew. A smile crept into his features as it had yet to occur to him that the decoy was now only too aware of his lack of experience.

Soon Padmé had returned and they were departing for the ship that would take them back to Naboo. As they prepared to part ways Anakin decided to pay heed to the mysterious handmaiden's lesson and figured he'd practice on her. It proved to be a bigger mistake than he could have ever imagined for he found himself noticing things about her that he felt he should only notice about Padmé but any further thought on the matter was soon forgotten, at least for now.

Dormé bid a tearful goodbye to her mistress, hoping that no one would suspect that she was not Amidala in the impending days to come. There was much to do in the senate and so much rested with her, but at the same time, she couldn't help wishing she were the one going with the Jedi in her place. After all, wouldn't it be safer for Amidala to stay here on Coruscant where there were more Jedi nearby? Instead of her mistress, it was the Jedi she watched depart, her thoughts on the feel of his braid between her fingers and the taste of his lips on hers.

When the news of what happened on Geonosis reached Dormé, she was relieved to hear that her mistress and Anakin were all right. She didn't understand why she would be going to Naboo without her security, aside from the Jedi...but didn't question her mistress's decision. Thankfully she soon returned to Coruscant and Dormé was prepared with her reports in order to catch Amidala up on all that passed during her absence.

* * *

Anakin was in excellent spirits upon his return and he only had one person to thank for it. Though he knew he had much to learn about married life or more exactly how to properly please his wife Anakin was hopeful for the future and was looking forward to perfecting his role as husband to Padmé. But as their ship arrived on Coruscant, Anakin found himself once more in the presence of the one person who made all of this possible. Though he couldn't remember the handmaiden's name, he certainly didn't forget who she was and at the sight of the mysterious woman who taught him to kiss, Anakin beamed.

Padmé, on the other hand, was all business and was soon excusing herself to speak to one of her security personnel, leaving Anakin alone with Padmé's decoy. Rushing towards her, the Padawan promptly pulled her into a tight embrace. 'I have so much to thank you for I don't even know where to begin!' he said in eager tones.

When her mistress returned, Dormé's spirits were high, giddy at the possibility the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker would be with her as well. She had no idea that the man she longed for, who would haunt her dreams, was now not only untouchable to her, but was married to her mistress and thus above her. Anakin looked as happy to see her as she was to see him. What she least expected was from him to come bounding over to her, hugging her tightly which she eagerly returned, only then realizing just how much she longed for this. Her hand swiftly went to his Padawan braid, though she also felt the cool metal of his new appendage. She wanted to ask of it, but his eagerness filled her with even more curiosity.

Anakin beamed at the one person he decided had just become his best friend and feeling her fingers in his Padawan braid, he chuckled about to tease her for her fascination with it.

Grinning as she twisted the braid through her fingers, she asked, 'What? What is it? Tell me! Tell me everything!'

'I'm married to Padmé now! Can you believe it? I never thought I'd ever win her heart but after you kissed me I found the nerve to kiss her and just when I thought I'd never be able to make her like me nevermind be my wife she told me that she loved me! And now we're married!! And I owe it all to you!' he said in an eager rush before pulling her into another tight embrace.

Just when Dormé was thinking of the possibility he could spend time with her, perhaps go to the clubs, he was eagerly telling her he was married to her mistress. The news hit her hard, leaving her almost dizzy with confusion. 'Married? Padmé? She said that?' Padmé never spoke of the desire to marry or settle down. She was too consumed with politics and the people to consider such things. And now here Anakin was telling her his dreams were coming true and that Padmé was his wife. Surely, he was not much older than Dormé, so why would the senator--she was too old for him--she loved him? Where was Dormé when all of this was coming to light? Padmé hadn't treated him like he was equal. She treated him like a youngling...

Anakin nodded eagerly at Dormé's shocked words misreading them as a positive surprise. 'Yes we were married at her lakehouse on Naboo two days ago! I can barely believe it myself!' he exclaimed in joy.

The more details she received, the more real this marriage became and Dormé found it hard to believe. Yet, here Dormé was, being embraced by this Jedi she thought she fancied, being told all her fantasies were silly and futile... Then he admitted he didn't even know her name.

'I wish I knew how to properly thank you. Because of you, all of my dreams have become a reality!' he gushed unaware of the blade he had just driven into her heart.

This was because of a kiss she gave Anakin? She didn't understand how her innocent kiss--with less-than-innocent intentions--had caused him to properly woo the senator into marriage. This had to be a trick. 'C-congratulations,' she stammered out, forcing a smile on her face though on the inside, she felt as though her heart was dying. She didn't fully realise the affect her crush on the Jedi truly had, nor how deep it was until that moment. But she would easily shrug it off as something silly and the lies would begin to manifest. After all, it wasn't as if she knew him that well anyway... She would lie and continue to lie to herself, even when the feelings grew to love, for it was easier that way than facing the truth.

Her congratulation though forced, much like her smile, only added to his joy as the Padawan gave a sheepish grin. 'I don't even know your name and yet I owe you for so much,' he whispered in elated joy. 'I will never forget what you've done for me and the joy you have given me.'

'Dormé,' she whispered, no longer able to meet his eyes as her grip around him loosened.

_Dormé_ he thought to himself upon hearing her admittance, immediately putting it to memory and promising himself never to forget. But Dormé's grip had since loosened and Anakin became aware of how uncomfortable she was now. It was then he realized how wrong this must appear to her, a married man embracing a complete stranger, and promptly released his embrace as his cheeks warmed. 'I'm sorry, I just got carried away—I was excited and I wanted to thank you,' he murmured in reply.

She knew she was not his equal anymore, nowhere near so, now that he was married to her mistress. 'I'm glad I was able to be of service, sir,' she practically whispered.

He didn't imagine she would remember his name and presumed that was why she was referring to him as 'sir' instead of his given name. Please call me Anakin,' he reminded her with a friendly smile. 'I'm not a Jedi Master or even a Knight yet,' he added making light of the title used on him and reminding her that he was hardly anyone important.

Dormé managed to look back up at him. 'Anakin,' she murmured. 'But since you're married to my mistress,' she explained, 'I would be in service to you as well, my lord.' Dormé didn't quite understand why she felt so awkward now, but was simultaneously glad that he was so happy, despite how it twisted within her heart.

He gave a shy smile at her use of his name but as she continued his expression grew troubled and concerned. 'What? Why? Dormé, if anyone should be in service, it should be me. You've done nothing but grant me my greatest dream! For ten years I've dreamt of Padmé, praying to the Force that one day she would love me as I've loved her. And now because of you, she does!' he said in confusion.

'You're my friend, not my servant. I'm indebted to you, not the other way around,' Anakin said struggling to help her understand that he never wanted her to treat him as though he was her _lord_.

Dormé gasped, opening her mouth, but too shocked to speak. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Certainly, he wasn't really thinking she had anything to do with it. And yet calling her friend. She wondered what he meant by friend, but would soon find out. His joy was intoxicating and she smiled back in kind. 'I'm glad for you, for your dreams coming true. I hope this means I will see more of you,' she said softly, though her plans for heavy drinking that evening.

Anakin's expression grew sheepish as he nodded to her words already looking forward to seeing his new friend when he could. 'I hope so too,' he admitted as his eyes danced in joy before he grew serious once more. 'I have to go soon, so I hope to see you again soon,' he said shyly as he gave her a kind smile. 'Thank you again, for everything,' he concluded before more preparing to depart to find his wife and properly part ways with her.

She was glad to hear that he was looking forward to seeing her again, but lamented the fact he had to leave. 'The war,' she said softly to herself, recalling the last senate meeting which was one of the many things she needed to speak to her mistress about. 'You're welcome,' Dormé replied kindly. Her eyes lingered on him as he left.

* * *

**A/N: **Coming up -- Anakin and Dormé learn of Padmé's pregnancy as the emperor readies the galaxy for war.

Quite a few chapters will be in _flashback _and then return to the present where Padmé is confronting Vader.


	3. Vain Fantasies

When Anakin returned home from rescuing the Supreme Chancellor, he spoke with his wife and discovered there was far more than he imagined that he had missed. The news of his wife's pregnancy filled him with such joy but her reaction also could not be missed and it wasn't long before he found himself growing concerned about this as well. However before he had a chance to speak to Padmé about her concerns, the senator was excusing herself as she had a meeting to attend, leaving him alone with his thoughts once more.

Immediately, his mind turned to Dormé, his dearest and closest friend to whom he had missed almost as much, though deep down even more, than Padmé. Rushing through the halls, Anakin was quick to touch the Force to locate the all too familiar signature of his dear friend. It had been so long and he had so much he wanted to share with her and catch up on. As he approached the handmaiden's quarters he swiftly entered not caring that anyone could see that he had security access to the handmaiden's wing. Upon entering he swiftly headed towards his best friend's quarters with the hope that she would have some time on her hands to spend with an old friend.

After helping Moteé dress for the senate meeting she was to attend with Amidala, Dormé finished up preparing the senator's chambers for the meeting she would host later if everything went as scheduled, before returning to her own apartment. Dormé heard about Skywalker and Kenobi returning to Coruscant after a successful rescue of the Supreme Chancellor. There was no doubt in Dormé's mind that her best friend was the cause of this success. She was giddy to have a chance at congratulating him in person.

Alerted to someone's presence at the door to her quarters, she approached and granted them access, surprised to see Anakin standing there.

Anakin beamed to the sight of his friend feeling his fears and concerns melting away as he pulled her into a tight embrace. 'I've missed you!' he said.

'I was just thinking about you,' she said, grinning as she gave him a hug.

'I hear congratulations are in order, though I'm sorry to break it to you that Mr. Hero Jedi will have to settle for local disputes for awhile now,' she teased as she invited him in.

He turned bright red at her teasing. '...Thanks I guess,' he murmured sheepishly though it was obvious he rather enjoyed the attention given. But at the mention of the congratulations a smile crept back into his features despite the fact his thoughts were torn about Padmé's mindset on the matter.

'I imagine you already know this, but I just learnt that I'm going to be a father,' he admitted eagerly as he entered. 'I just wish Padmé was as excited about all of this as I am,' he continued as his excited grin fadeda little.

'Really?' Dormé asked, a little shocked. 'She didn't tell you when she found out? I would have been bouncing off the walls,' she admitted, walking over to the kitchen to grab two glasses for them.

Anakin furrowed his brow as he nodded to Dormé's reaction and gave a soft sigh. 'That's how I imagined she would have reacted but to be honest I had the feeling she really didn't want the child at all and was hoping I'd tell to get rid of it.' he admitted sadly.

'Although I imagine she's just nervous as she is so used to having everything under control in her life, to always being in charge. Being a mother is completely new to her so who can blame her for being a bit frightened. I know I'm a bit nervous myself, but more excited than anything else,' he said with a grin before nodding to her offer for a drink.

'Would like something to drink?' she offered politely.

Dormé couldn't recall Padmé even reacting to the news of her pregnancy, let alone talk about it. She vaguely wondered if her mistress even went to have a check-up. But the worst thing that she thought of was the fact Anakin only just found out. 'I think she's about eight months now,' she remarked, fishing around for another bottle of apsinthos, as the one she found was half-empty and she couldn't remember if she drank out of it. Finding one, she poured him a glass and handed it to him before pouring one for herself.

Anakin's expression grew concerned upon learning that Padmé was almost due. Though he knew nothing of contraceptives or preventative measures, he was familiar with matters of removing a child before it had reached its prime. The thought of Padmé possibly doing this had occurred to him since discovering her lack of enthusiasm and now he had to know. 'She wouldn't...I mean-' the words caught in his throat as he glanced away. 'She's due in about a month isn't she? So that means it's too late for-' he faltered before falling silent and then shifting to more pleasant thoughts.

'Less than that, I think,' Dormé said as she poured the green liquid. 'She hasn't spoken about it, so I don't have many details...' She stopped as he expressed his concerns. To be honest, she hadn't thought of that possibility and her eyes widened. 'I don't think she would--I mean I hope she wouldn't--' she said, horrified at the possibility. If it came to such a thing, Dormé knew without a doubt that she would step in to save the innocent life.

Anakin fell silent to Dormé's further exclamation as his thoughts continued to race. It would seem she was keeping even her handmaidens out of touch with the situation and with this thought came a reminder of his past concerns. As he spoke of them Dormé's reaction mirrored his own thoughts and furrowing his brow he felt a rush of hatred over the fact that PAdmé would do such a thing. Dormés assurances eased a little of his anger and soon he was relaxing once more as she spoke more pleasant things.

She smiled to his admission of being nervous and excited about being a dad, having a feeling she would feel the same way. 'You'll have to let me watch the baby sometime,' she said, thankful her dear friend was happy and wishing she could give better advice regarding her mistress.

At her words, he eagerly grinned and nodded as he chuckled, 'Of course you'd be my first choice. I was hoping you'd be the baby's main care giver actually,' he admitted before sipping on his drink. As she inquired about his adventures, Anakin's expression grew a bit more serious.

'So tell me everything that's happened since you were last on Coruscant!' she said, hoping to hear of all his adventures and antics in the Outer Rims, having a feeling it was far more exciting than what she had been up to.

'I guess you could say a lot has happened, some good, some bad some I- I haven't told anyone yet,' he admitted quietly. 'It's more of what you already know about -you know my struggles and all that fun stuff,' he said with dark sarcasm before growing serious.

'It seems the more I try to become the Jedi Knight I know I should be, the further I fall from that goal,' he quietly said. 'But now that I'm going to be a father, I don't know what to do. I can't keep going on like this living the duel life, dancing between light and dark. I mean how is this going to affect our baby? I'm guess I'm just worried that I'm on the verge of losing it all just as I'm about to finally about to have it all.'

She spoke of nicer thoughts, saying how she would love to mind the baby. She smiled kindly to his words. 'I'd want nothing more in the galaxy to be given such an honour,' she replied before enquiring about his escapades in the Outer Rim territories.

Dormé slipped off her shoes and went to sit on a nearby chair, pulling her feet up next to her. She sipped her drink, listening to him soberly. Over the past three years, due to her friendship with Anakin, Dormé had come to learn more about the Jedi and the Force, but much of it was still a mystery to her. As she was unable to touch this Force, it was hard for her to comprehend its complexities, including its sides. 'The more I learn about the Force, the more confused I become,' she admitted, though not intending her statement to diminish or belittle his concerns.

As Anakin confessed to his own struggles and confusion, he couldn't help but smile at his friend's admittance. 'I know I used to think I knew all that there was to know about the Force. Now I'm not sure of anything anymore,' he said softly.

'The only thing I can guarantee, whatever happens, is that I'll support whatever decisions you make.' Dormé offered a small smile, letting him know with this smile that he would never lose her friendship.

Dormé's words and smile said all that he longed to hear and in silence he studied her in gratitude feeling so incredibly fortunate to have a friend like her. 'You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that,' he said softly after a moment's pause.

The moment she told him they would always be friends, no matter what, she offered him a small smile and their eyes met as he expressed his gratitude. It was a moment she would cherish, but also held something within it that made her slightly nervous, as though she unconsciously feared that he would find out her true affections for him, as deep in denial about them as she currently was.

Anakin felt a shift in her emotions but paid it little heed as his thoughts were mostly pre-occupied with other matters such as the new addition to their family and the lack of joy it was bringing his wife. However as always Dormé knew just how to lighten the mood and at her words he burst into laughter to the memory.

'Well unless it's a decision about putting plastic containers in ovens...then I'd have to step in and object--loudly!'

However the mood as serious as it once was soon grew light as Dormé couldn't help but tease him for his failed attempt to re-heat a meal she had made for him once. Chuckling softly, he shook his head as he waved a hand. 'Force help me, I truly hope you do that was one mistake I never want to make again!' he teased back.

'I'm surprised your quarters were still intact when you were through--at least you caught it in time. Half the temple might have exploded,' she joked, only poking fun because she was glad to see him smiling.

'That's putting it mildly! You should have heard the tongue lashing I got from my colleagues for stinking up the hallways and other dormitories! The halls stunk of melted plastic for days!' he remarked with a mischievous grin. 'After that my superiors stopped giving me lectures about owning a droid that cooks for me,' he said with a chuckle.

'How else would you get proper nutrition,' she joked light-heartedly, beaming at his mischievous grin.

Anakin chuckled to her teasing as he nodded. 'That's exactly what I tried to tell them, but you know how they are,' he said with a wry grin.

It felt like it had been ages since she last saw her dear friend and was thankful for every moment of this visit, hoping the war would be over soon and she would be able to see more of him. This brought Dormé's thoughts back to the present and she swiftly rose to her feet and disappeared into her bedchamber to retrieve a small hand-stitched blanket.

Anakin raised a brow about to ask if something was wrong or if she had to prepare for a meeting. But soon she was promptly returning and at the sight of the blanket his eyes grew wide in surprise. Though it was not quite finished it was incredibly beautiful and revealed that she had a natural talent for such things. Gingerly accepting it he fell silent as it was obvious he was deeply touched by this gesture. 'It's beautiful,' he whispered softly as in his mind he could already imagine their little one sleeping in the finely crafted blanket.

'I've been working on this, for the little one whenever he or she arrives,' Dormé explained, handing the three-quarters-finished blanket. 'It's not finished yet, obviously...I was going to wait to show you, but...well, I couldn't wait!'

'Thank you, this is so kind of you,' he breathed as a lump formed in his throat. 'I just know they're going to love it so much,' he continued softly feeling so undeserving of this simple kindness. It was as though Dormé was the only one who like him was looking forward to the child's birth and was the only who believed he was deserving to have a child.

Dormé's expectations were not only met, they were exceeded. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice spoke to her quite deeply. She beamed. 'I'm so glad you like it,' she said, reminding him once more that it wasn't finished and she had more work to do with the trim, but was hopeful it would be done before the baby arrived. It was hardly a natural talent, as she had worked so many years in the factories as a child that stitching was practically ingrained in her, but this blanket was a labour of love.

He gave a shy smile as he nodded to her statement. 'I love it,' he admitted.

Anakin said he loved it and it was more than Dormé could have hoped for. She did nothing to hide her pleasure at hearing this assessment. His opinion was of great weight with her, more than her mistress's was.

'It's beautiful, Dormé, and I know it's going to be absolutely perfect once you're finished with it,' he said as his fingers ran over its embroidery. It was only then that he was of how she had come to learn this skill and his expression immediately grew protective of her.

'I know you're going to be a wonderful dad,' she added softly.

But it was her soft words that drew his thoughts to the present and once more left him feeling shy and humbled by them. Studying her intently his eyes softened and grew hopeful marking the fact he was both nervous and excited to the prospect. 'I truly hope so. Of all the things in this universe I've ever wanted to be, being a good father is the greatest of them,' he admitted in soft tones, knowing Padmé would have certainly teased him had she known this fact. Most people would as his personality at least to the public certainly didn't encourage images of a family man. But in truth, it was the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

Upon his confession, she replied assuredly, 'That is why you will succeed,' having unwavering faith in her friend and doing well at anything he set his mind to. Despite his reservations and concerns, his struggles with the Order and the Force, she believed in him and wanted nothing more than to see him happy.

Anakin gave a boyish grin at her words as he shook his head. 'Now I know without question that you're teasing me,' he replied though it was obvious her words meant a great deal to him.

Her eyes drifted momentarily to the fabric as she admitted her own desires. 'I've often dreamt of having a large family,' she said softly, 'with many children to cook and care for...' Dormé's smile grew wistful as she thought of it.

At her admittance, his own expression softened. In truth this too was a dream of his and the more he thought of it the more he realized that it was something he longed for more than he'd ever openly admit to anyone save Dormé. 'I've always wanted a big family too, though I doubt that will ever come to pass either. Padmé was never keen on having a lot of children and now it seems she doesn't even want this little one,' he remarked softly.

'I know it's silly for one such as me to think of such things. And I can't help hoping for a mistake,' she added sheepishly, referring to her encounters with various men on occasion, 'even though it would cost me my career.' She hadn't ever admitted this to anyone before. The other handmaidens would only tease her, Moteé especially--who had often recommended various methods of prevention--but she couldn't help confessing this to Anakin. 'Maybe that's another reason why I'm so looking forward to your baby's arrival.'

At her admittance that such thoughts were silly, that her dreams were nothing Anakin shook his head as he furrowed his brow. 'That's nothing to be ashamed of. I think if anyone would be a wonderful mother it would be you! Whenever you do have children, I just know they are going to be so loved and cared for. And I know that if you were to ever have a child, I'd do everything in my power to help you. I know Padmé too would do everything she could so you wouldn't lose your job,' he admitted in firm and sincere tones.

Dormé shook her head, even though he was being sincere. She didn't feel she was worthy of such generosity and it wasn't as though her dream would ever come true anyway. She had already been so blessed by being able to get away from the factories in Uriash, to want more was extremely selfish. She had her dreams and that was enough. She did take his words to heart, that he believed she would be a good mother, even if it only was a dream.

After a moment, she grinned and swiped the three-quarters finished blanket away from him. 'Now you have to pretend like you've never seen this!' she said, standing up once more to put it away. 'And when I give it to you later you have to act surprised or I shall be sourly offended!' She ducked into her bedroom to put it away before returning to sitting area, this time sitting next to her friend on the couch.

He grinned at her words as he laughed while shaking his head in amusement. 'I'll do my best to conveniently forget all about it. I have to act surprised do I? Well I'm not a very good actor what if I can't meet your standards of a proper surprise!' he teased as he watched her slip off to her room. Upon her return he shifted his seat so as to make more room for her to join his side.

'Well...then I'll just have to laugh at your attempt all the same,' she said, grinning as she plopped next to him on the couch.

Anakin grinned and made a face at her teasing before folding his arms and pretending to be offended. 'You'd laugh at my honest attempts to be surprised? Well that's really nice of you,' he said before snickering.

Dormé laughed as he pretended to be offended. 'I'm super nice,' she replied. 'I'm the nicest person ever! Nicer than Master Kenobi!' She pretended to be posh and proper though failed miserably.

Anakin grinned at her words before wrinkling his nose as she claimed to be nicer than Obi-Wan. 'Well one thing is for certain, you're not nearly as boring as he is!' he proclaimed as he snickered and playfully poked her cheek when she was attempting to be posh.

She tried to slap his hand away, poking her tongue out at him.

'You know whenever you have a little one, you'll have to let me make you both something as well,' he remarked in all seriousness just knowing it would be a matter of time before she would be an ama herself.

Dormé was surprised to hear him mentioning making something for her own child that she didn't think she would ever be able to have. She blushed and looked to the carpet for a moment, saying, 'You don't have to—I mean...thank you.' She met his eyes, smiling. Figuring there was no harm in fantasizing in the safety of her friend, she added, 'You'd have to take them flying sometime too, even though it would scare me to death... I wouldn't trust anyone else to teach them about ships.'

Her reaction left Anakin wondering if perhaps he had said something wrong but her smile and shy reply warmed his heart and he couldn't help but feel honoured that his friend would let him to this. But soon she was speaking of the future causing him to grin proudly in reply. 'You'd let me teach them to fly?' he asked eagerly. 'That would be a first everyone else seems to think that I'm too dangerous to teach anything to anyone!' he admitted sheepishly.

Once she began fantasizing about future children she doubted she'd have the blessing of having, she easily lost herself to the dream. 'I don't think you give yourself enough credit. After seeing all those creations you made, how amazing you are at programming droids... Even though I've only seen a little bit of your flying skills, mostly landing, I don't know, I think you'd be great at explaining things. If I can understand it, then I'm sure our children would.' She didn't intend for it to sound as though they were planning to have children together. She was referring to the child he was having with his wife and the one she might have some day.

The struggling Jedi grew sheepish at his friends words and gave an embarrassed shrug to them. 'I'm not that good, I mean doing it is one thing, but teaching another well, it's not so easy,' he admitted.

'Aww, I still think you could teach them! You love that stuff so much. You'd make them love it too.'

'If I'm teaching them how to fly, you'll definitely have to teach them how to cook and how to properly read, and tell them all about those legends you're always reading about,' he said with a grin already looking forward to the day their children could play together and learn from them.

When he spoke of her teaching their children to cook and read, she blushed. 'You'd want me to?' she asked, feeling honoured at the suggestion. 'I'd love to; although I'm sure you'd want them to have a proper tutor. And my ability to read Basic while it's improved I don't know if I'd be able to teach anyone.'

'Why? I think you'd make a wonderful tutor, you could teach them all you know about cooking, and sparring as well as reading and writing,' he sheepishly grinned to her doubts as he shook his head. 'Dormé not only do you know your own language inside out, but you're fluent in Basic. Force knows I can barely read and write in Huttese let alone Basic. If anything, you should be giving me lessons nevermind our children.'

It would certainly be an adventure, one that Dormé wished she could soon partake of. She grew starry-eyed thinking about it. 'I'd love to read them stories and have them show me everything they learnt...you know, telling me about their day while I fix them a snack.'

Anakin grew wistful listening to Dormé's fantasy already looking forward to when he too would be doing similar things with his own child. 'You know they're going to love you so much Dormé,' he said in gentle tones before grinning as she spoke of how she saw her perfect future.

While she was at it, she figured she would add to her little daydream to flesh it out more. 'We'd have a nice little courtyard and garden where they would run around getting muddy, tracking dirt through the corridors. Their laughter would echo in the hallways as they tear around playing tag...'

'And a lake or a pond you can't forget about that, or where else will they swim?' he added with a smile knowing how much she loved to swim. 'I've always loved the sound of children's laughter. I don't think there is a more peaceful sound in the universe,' he admitted shyly.

'Oh a lake, yes a lakehouse would be so wonderful...' she mused.

Anakin grinned to her musings as he nodded. 'I know just the perfect place too. It's far enough away from the noise and the action, but close enough to still be in touch with the rest of the galaxy. I've been there a few times during my missions and I think the kids would love it,' he remarked.

'Oh really?' Dormé asked excitedly, wanting to hear all about this magical place that she would probably never see. 'What's it like? Tell me.' She knew she would have to look at holoimages later too as fuel for her fantasy.

He spoke of Delaya and how much he wanted to have a lakehouse built there. 'It would be so perfect for children. Lots of places to explore and swim and animals to see,' he said in peaceful tones.

'It's sounds lovely,' Dormé agreed. Her thoughts filled with all sorts of things she would love to do with the children, including swimming the lake. Dormé put in, 'And a large bath too for the days when it's too cold for them to swim outside... Although we would have to persuade you into the water some time...'

Anakin winced and wrinkled his nose. 'You can try! I'd rather not risk the chance of running into a sea monster thanks!' he teased.

'Sea monsters?' Dormé laughed, lightly slapping his arm. 'Don't tell me you'd be afraid of getting eaten by one...' She could imagine the children thinking he was quite silly for his fear of water too.

He blushed crimson at Dormé's teasing and gave her a playful poke back as he poked out his tongue. 'And what if I am? Then what? You're going to tell the kids I'm scared of being eaten by a sea monster? Oh Force you would too you wicked woman!' he said as he grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and lightly batted her arm with it. 'If you do I'll just have to tell them you're scared of bugs so there!' he concluded as he poked out his tongue again.

When he asked if she would tell them of his fears and she hardly played innocent. However, when the tables were turned, she gasped. 'You wouldn't dare!' she exclaimed as he hit her. Pretending she was offended, she reached for a pillow of her own to bop his head with it.

Anakin laughed at her words and poked out his tongue before attempting to dodge her as she bopped him on the head with her pillow causing him mockingly cry out for mercy.

Dormé nodded in agreement to his words. 'They're so innocent and so full of life. They're laughter is like music, I think,' she replied.

He sighed wistfully. 'I like that comparison,' he admitted as his expression grew dreamy. 'We'd have a large play room too filled with all the toys and play things they ever wanted. Of course some would say it's wrong to spoil them, but one is only a youngling for so long, so why not enjoy it while they can.'

At the mention of a playroom, she nodded eagerly. 'Exactly!' She wished she would have been able to have more things when she was a child and knew she would never want hers to want for anything. 'And things for them to build too, so you can help them learn how to create things...except not ones that try to bite your fingers off...' She winked.

'Thankfully I finally got rid of that deadly thing! Once it bit my augmented hand and electrocuted me. That's when I knew it was scrap time for that piece of junk!' he admitted as he made a face.

Speaking of his droid, she shook her head. 'Oh so it wasn't enough that my fingers were practically gnawed off for you to realize it was a hazard?'

'I was hoping to rid it of that little problem, but it seemed I only made it worse,' he said with a sheepish grin. 'In the end, I realized the only way I could save it was by tearing it apart and starting all over again.'

Dormé spent hours with her friend, hardly aware of how much time had passed until she went to get them refills. It was then she glanced at the chronometer and noticed that it was far later than she expected. Dormé had a choice. She could tell him that Padmé was back from her meeting--or rather that she probably had been back awhile--or she could pretend she had no idea what time it was and keep him longer.

Setting her last unopened bottle of apsinthos on the counter, she looked at him apologetically. 'I'm sorry for keeping you so long. I didn't realise what time it is...I think Padmé has been back for awhile now.' As much as Dormé didn't want him to go, she knew she had no right to keep him.

Anakin's eyes lit up at the mention of Padmé being back though he couldn't deny the fact he was grateful to have been able to spend so much time with his dearest friend. Shaking his head at her words promptly prepared to leave but couldn't resist moving to give Dormé a parting embrace. 'No need to apologize. I completely forgot the time too! I'm glad we were able to catch up,' he admitted in sincere tones.

* * *

A/N: Coming up, we return to the present and deluded Vader gets a wake-up call from Padmé.

_'Soon my master will be dead and together we'll rule our empire as a family!' Vader said in eager tones._

_'Everything I wanted?' Padmé asked. 'Anakin have you gone INSANE?!'_


	4. Birth of a Dark Era

Amidala bounded off the ship with one intention in mind, not thinking at all about her unborn children, but rather the effect of his allegiances on the Republic-turned-Empire.

While Sabé and Dormé followed their mistress off the ship, Obi-Wan remained, on guard and wary, but figuring it was fair to allow Padmé to speak to her husband first.

Clenching her teeth, Dormé tried to disguise her thoughts on the matter, but it was incredibly hard.

Anakin rushed towards Padmé about to draw her into an embrace when her words caught him entirely off guard.

'I hope you're satisfied!' she shouted.

'Don't talk to him like that!' Dormé said without thinking of the consequences of such a statement.

Sabé immediately stepped forward as her instincts took over. 'Do not forget your place Lady Jaffa!' she said in polite but firm tones.

Padmé ignored them both, too livid with Anakin to pay her handmaiden mind. She was so furious that Anakin would not only support the Supreme-Chancellor-turned-Emperor, but also carry out his bidding that she slapped Anakin so hard that it caused his lip to bleed.

Anakin, on the other hand, could only stare in disbelief at Padmé's remarks. Had he not brought peace to the galaxy? Restored order to the chaos that was tearing the Republic apart and ensure the future would be safe and secure for their child? 'Why are you so angry? I gave you everything you've ever wanted! I restored peace to galaxy, Padmé, our child will is safe and so are you! Never will they ever know what it is like to live in a time of war!' he said in dismay. He couldn't believe how furious she was over this in fact he had figured she would have been thankful for what he had done. 'Soon my master will be dead and together we'll rule our empire as a family!' he continued in eager tones wanting her to understand to see what he had just given her and their family.

Anakin's words spoke deeply to Dormé as if her very soul was reaching out for him in the moment. His protestation of love for his wife and desire to rule as a family made her absolutely melt, wishing she could be on the receiving end of such a love. Her eyes filled with passion for a man that belonged to her mistress.

'Everything I wanted? Anakin have you gone INSANE?! Or have you not listened to a word I've said the past four years we've been married. I want peace, yes, but not at the cost of innocent lives like those poor Jedi younglings you slaughtered!'

Dormé was momentarily stunned by her mistress's exclamation. She gaped at her, unable to say or do anything before the rage began building within her.

Anakin's eyes wavered as he felt torn between rage and despair. How could she say such things? After all he had done for her? For their child? But she spoke of the younglings and for a moment he couldn't react. Strange, he was more ashamed of the fact Dormé now knew of his actions than he was of Padmé knowing.

'As if I'd want you with this baby after that—' Padmé continued. 'The last thing I want is to be anywhere NEAR you. You can take your empire. I have no use for it.'

Her last words that caused his thoughts to spiral out of control and instinctively he touched the darkness once more permitting them to wrap around him so the pain of her words could no longer reach him. Surely he did not do all of this for nothing, but it would seem he had and now he was about to lose not only his wife, but their baby as well. All of his dreams were for nought and though it filled him with despair as the dark side clouded his thoughts one ray of clarity shone through.

She understood. His dearest friend had always understood him; in fact, she was the only one who truly knew him, the only one who didn't care that he wasn't perfect, that he was a Jedi or that he was now Sith. To her, Anakin was just a man, filled with strengths and flaws just like anyone else. And in that moment, everything else suddenly fell into place, leaving Anakin to raise his hand and through the Force, he began to channel all of his hate, all of his rage, and all of his pain into the woman he had spent the past four years living a lie with.

'Then I have no use for you,' he hissed through clenched teeth.

Anakin's words caused Dormé's fury to boil over. She never realised until then just how much she hated her mistress. When she first entered royal service as a handmaiden to escape the textiles factories of Uriash and the loveless home she was raised in, it was a blessing. But Padmé never followed through on her promise to see to it that child labour was truly ended in Uriash and the rest of Naboo. Then Padmé went and married Anakin as though to spite her—to show everyone would bow to her wishes. Padmé was so dismissive of Anakin, referring to him constantly by his childhood nickname.

'Ani--' Padmé gasped through the invisible hand around her neck. Three years of marriage to this man she didn't love, whose baby she was carrying that she didn't want...Padmé knew now that this was how it would end. Her fears were right, but she couldn't stand by silently as he presented the galaxy to her, assuming she would want to have any part in his imperial scheme.

Dormé clenched her teeth, staring at her as she choked. Padmé must have seen the way Dormé was looking at him the first time they met. She must have known the way she felt about him. She just had to assert her power by marrying him.

'Let her go, Anakin!' cried Obi-Wan, knowing he could no longer remain on the sidelines. Stepping down the ramp, he commanded he let the senator go once more.

Dormé was too lost in her anger to register the Jedi Master's presence. She thought of how whenever she learnt something about Anakin, the more she wanted to know. The more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to be with him. It killed her. It absolutely killed her that Padmé never appreciated him. She never truly knew him nor did she make an effort to do so.

Anakin unleashed his fury without restraint or hesitation. Though Obi-Wan demanded that he release the senator, Vader was too lost in his rage and in the revelation discovered moments ago to register his words and thus continued. It was only when Padmé was entirely dead, as well as the small lives within her—that Anakin withdraw his attack. Breathless and entirely lost to the darkness that consumed his thoughts and coursed through his veins, his eyes settled onto the dark beauty before him.

Padmé never spoke of him. Dormé doubted Padmé cared enough about her marriage to speak to anyone about it. It was a huge secret, one she was ashamed of. It was clear that Anakin didn't care if people knew about it! He told her as much! He wanted everyone to know, but she still refused because of her career. Everything and everyone in Padmé's life was secondary to her career. Dormé didn't think Anakin deserved such treatment. No one did. How dare she treat another person like that! She used him and now she paid the price.

Standing over her mistress's corpse, Dormé felt vindicated as though she had killed the senator herself. The only thing she would come to regret about that moment was the loss of the baby, but at that moment, she turned her focus to Anakin. His eyes glowed yellow from saturation in the dark side, but to Dormé, it was as though she was admitting to herself the truth of the extent of her feelings for him. There was no longer any need for masks or denial. 'I love you,' she declared with confidence, not registering Sabé or Obi-Wan's presence and even if she did, she wouldn't have cared if they heard.

At her simple but powerful statement Darth Vader said not a word though his eyes spoke volumes. All this time he believed it was Padmé who completed his soul, that she was his angel the savior of his empty spirit. But he had been wrong and at Dormé's words he knew without question that all of this was meant to be that she was the one. All of this had come to pass solely to bring them together. His dark queen, his beautiful goddess—His thoughts never reached their conclusion as he slipped his arms around her and pulled Dormé into a passionate kiss that held all the love and desire he held for her. The past was in that moment immediately forgotten. In his mind, his life only began the moment his lips met hers.

Dormé read everything she ever desired in his eyes and was drawing nearer just as he did, falling into his embrace. Kissing him back with all of the love she bore for him, it was not long before Dormé too forgot the past. She didn't even remember what just happened. Her sole concern was to become one with the other half of her soul, to feel his skin against hers, to be united in ways that had been put off for far too long.

Three long years of waiting, watching, and now he was hers. Her hands slipped to his belt, deftly unhooking it so that it, along with the lightsaber attached to it fell heedlessly to the rocky ground. She consumed him with every touch, as before long, he was naked before her. There was no hesitation or questioning on her part, for she knew within the very core of her being that this was meant to be.

Obi-Wan was entirely surprised by this turn of events. He rushed to Senator Amidala as she fell. He already felt her life-force leave her body, but he checked to see about the child, then realising there were two wee ones that were both dead. He reported this remorsefully to Sabé before hauling up the senator in his arms to take her to her homeworld of Naboo for a proper burial. With Anakin—_Vader_—preoccupied, Obi-Wan thought perhaps that this spelled hope for the Republic-turned-Empire, still unable to lose hope in his former Padawan.

Sabé said nothing at Obi-Wan's announcement and in truth was not surprised. The darkness around them was all consuming and it was such a struggle not to fall prey to the hatred that whispered into her mind. But with Obi-Wan by her side, Sabé found the strength needed and silently she was able to clear her thoughts and depart with him. Though Obi-Wan took Vader's pre-occupation as a good sign, the former handmaiden had a sinking feeling that the worst was yet to come.

With fingers moving deftly like the dark side personified over Dormé's body, the darkness seeped into Dormé's unresisting veins as Vader swiftly removed Dormé's gown. His need and hunger to bask in her presence consumed his thoughts. Lost in the arms of his goddess, Anakin knew sweet bliss in ways he had never known with Padmé. It was as though Dormé was breathing life into him just as he was with her, that their two souls were intermingling and speaking in ways that required no words.

Dormé was so lost in Anakin that she had no idea how long they spent making love on the hard landing platform. She didn't notice or care that there would be many bruises to remind her of this day. All she knew was that she had her dearest love, her soulmate, and he had her in return. Her cries were as boisterous as his own, using a mix of Uriashian and Basic to accent his vows, returning them in kind.

Crying out the heavens he professed his love to Dormé and proclaimed her to be his dark goddess, challenging, in the heat of the moment, even the Force to stand against them. For together they were unconquerable and together they would prove to the galaxy that there was no love that could ever compare to theirs.

Though his body would ache from the bruises of the hard ground beneath them, for now, he felt nothing but sweet bliss. His beloved had been Dormé all along and Anakin felt so utterly grateful to have been given this chance to embrace her, to bask in all of her glory, and to be able to call her his own. Hearing her voice, so thick and heady, crying out words that spoke to his heart as well as his soul was almost too overwhelming to truly comprehend.

Once their passions were temporarily sated, she rested in his arms, lazily stroking his back and kissing him until she fell asleep.

Holding her near, Anakin played with her hair as he kissed her lips until sleep overtook him.

It was some time before he awoke and as his eyes fluttered open to the sight of her watching him Anakin couldn't resist a smile. Gingerly he reached otu to touch her cheek as though fearing she might fade away if he didn't. But she was real and at her words he gave a soft sight as his eyes shone with joy.

When she awoke, she felt as though she were living a dream. He was really here with her. He was truly hers. 'You have no idea how happy you make me, my love,' She murmured, her throat dry for lack of water during the countless hours they were preoccupied with other matters.

'I can't believe this is real, that you're really here with me,' he murmured in loving awe. 'That we belong to each other, that this was truly meant to be,' he hoarsely whispered his voice thick with emotion and joy.

Dormé smiled back at him with all the joy she felt in that moment. Nothing would ever come between them. Should anyone try to threaten them, they would meet their destiny. She studied him, her heart full of love for him. She told him once more that she loved him, knowing she would remember this moment for the rest of her life, before kissing him again, despite her swollen lips.

Anakin studied her for a moment enjoying the way she smiled at him and the joy that radiated from her. Gently he outlined her lips with his thumb as she spoke her words of love to him. Vader was certain he'd never grow tired of hearing her speak those three words no matter how much she said them. Just as his lips were about ot meet her own he whispered them back to her.

'You complete me, my love. Together we are as one and none shall ever come between us again,' he murmured.

Anakin's words resonated deep within Dormé's soul. Never before had she felt so wanted, needed, and loved; it was entirely overwhelming, but in a good way. She felt her heart would burst from joy.

HR

Elsewhere, Palpatine was wondering why his new apprentice was still on Mustafar. He did not sense any danger from him, but another emotion that Palpatine was not very familiar with. It made him anxious. He decided trying to contact him via comm was having no effect and thusly, set his ship off to collect him.

It was not long before the emperor's ship, along with his imperial guard and stormtrooper escorts arrived on Mustafar. Though he did not sense distress from his apprentice, he brought a medical crew just in case. He had no idea just what he was walking in to.

The sight made him sick to his stomach. 'Lord Vader,' he began.

Anakin held her close and breathed in the soft scent of water flowers that always reminded him of her. In her arms there was peace, and sweet bliss. Even heaven or the realms of harmony in his mind could not come close in comparison to what he felt with her in his arms. It was only the sound of Palpatine's voice that returned his thoughts to the present and frowning he closed his eyes and gave an impatient sigh.

'I've done what you have asked. What more do you want from me?' he remarked in lazy but annoyed tones. 'Or am I not allowed to enjoy a moment of peace with my love?' he placidly remarked not caring that he was naked or that not only his master but the entire imperial guard as well as the stormtrooper escorts were witness to them.

'You are aware that several hundred Jedi remain untouched by the imperial order we intend to bring to the galaxy,' Palpatine hissed in reply. 'You there—' he said to a nearby stormtrooper. 'Fetch their clothing and bring them aboard my vessel.'

Anakin's eyes narrowed to his new master's words as he frowned. Surely the galaxy wouldn't fall apart if he took a break from his duties to enjoy his beloved? At Palpatine's orders, Anakin sat up though he kept his arms around Dormé as he frowned. 'I'm quite capable of collecting my own clothes—what is the meaning of this! I did what you asked; peace has been restored. I think I've earned the right to rest with my wife!' Anakin snapped knowing full well that Dormé wasn't his wife in the legal sense, but already believing she was in his heart.

Turning back to his apprentice, Palpatine forced himself to look the fallen Jedi in the eyes. 'What you do with your free time is none of my concern, but as you are training with me, you will obey my instructions, boy.' He unleashed a wave of dark side lightning at Anakin. 'You will pay the price for your lack of judgement.'

Anakin was about to argue that he had followed instructions, but the words never came as he screamed out in pain to the unexpected attack.

When the emperor threatened her love, Dormé grabbed her wakizashi. 'You--saabarra!' Dormé raged, moving to attack the Sith Master herself. 'Aṣbassu ki kalbim ina kisadisu!' she threatened in her native tongue before Palpatine used one hand to attack her with lightning as well.

Yet even as Sidious unleashed his lightning attack it wasn't until the elder Sith Lord turned his attentions to Dormé was Anakin able to respond.

Palpatine only laughed at his apprentice, taunting him about his so-called wife, mentioning the senator and the baby he killed. Dormé was quick to lose consciousness from the pain and now that her screams no longer rang out, Palpatine had no use from her.

Cursing profusely in Huttese, he used the Force to grab his lightsaber though struggling still against the Sith Lord's attacks as he touched the darkness as well. Moving as swiftly as his body would allow him, Vader moved to make his attack allowing himself to become a vessel to the dark side as he decided it was time to end his apprenticeship to Sidious.

'Good,' he cackled when Vader went for his lightsaber. Palpatine had his on his person but was taking advantage of this lesson.

At any other time Anakin would have easily fallen prey to his Master's taunts, just as he would have feeling filled with shame and sorrow upon registering that he had just killed an unborn child. Padmé's death would not have been mourned and, in truth, now would have been celebrated as it marked the beginning of his new life with Dormé. But all that he saw was Dormé being mercilessly attacked by Palpatine for doing nothing more than standing up for him, protecting him when in reality, he should have been protecting her. As rage and the fierce need to protect his beloved, to avenge her, both guided and clouded his thoughts, time began to move at a crawl.

With lightsaber in hand the Sith Lord continued to open himself completely to the Darkside allowing it to fill him and pour from him as thought he were its vessel. It was because of this unwitting action that Anakin was able to gain the upper hand, for the Vader had something the Darkside sought that Sidious refused to give -complete and utter submission.

Time moved to a crawl as Anakin moved forward with lightsaber drawn towards his master and mentor. The Sith Lord readily unleashed more lightning at Vader and though he could feel it burning at his flesh, scarring his skin while millions of volts of electricity coursed through his veins, Anakin did not stop. It was as though his body was moving of its own accord, guided by some unseeing energy that was the darkness that now embodied him. Slamming his lightsaber into Palpatine, he watched with a stoic look as it passed through his heart and out of his spine. Then the younger Sith Lord grabbed the elegant lightsaber that was clasped to Sidious's hidden belt and swiftly brought it to life. With a single swipe of the crimson blade the Emperor's head was severed from his body with such speed and force that it flew up in the air only to land on the ground near to where Padmé's body had fallen.

It was only then that Vader returned to the present to find himself instinctively rushing towards a badly burned and unconscious Dormé. Frantic and panicked, the Sith Lord screamed for help only to curse at the medics for not moving fast enough. As they brought her back to the ship to tend to her wounds, Anakin trailed behind swiftly as his sickly yellow eyes filled with tears before returning to their azure shade as they trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

_Lost in the world of dreams, Dormé looked for Anakin, but it was so dark. She called out for him in the thick woods, struggling to find him, knowing he was near but just out of reach._

_Padmé was there, cursing her and telling her she would never have him, that Anakin belonged to her._

_'You're only doing this because you want to have power over us!' Dormé hissed in her native tongue to the apparition of her former mistress._

_'He was never yours! We never will be! Never!'_

_'LIAR!'_

* * *

It took hours to tend to Dormé's wounds and throughout the entire ordeal Vader tried to make himself as useful as possible. When it was apparent that he was only causing more work for the medical staff he grudgingly stood back waiting with much impatience to learn of her condition. Though he had wounds of his own Anakin was far too distracted by Dormé's critical condition to pay it much mind. It was only at the constant insistence and annoyance of the medical droids that he finally retired to a bacta tank.

Shortly after Anakin emerged from the bacta tank, he was informed that Dormé's wounds had been tended to, that she was now awake. Swiftly he demanded to see her and was promptly heading to her current room despite the protestations of the droids who wanted to examine him to ensure the bacta tank had tended to all the wounds. Vader couldn't care less and was far more concerned about seeing his beloved once more. Upon entering his heart jumped to his throat as she looked so frail and fragile to him.

When Dormé resurfaced, she felt as though she was aching over her entire body. While most of the burning skin would heal, the impression that Palpatine had wounded her even deeper and in an unseen way would later haunt her. 'Anakin...' she murmured, concerned solely about her beloved. Dormé didn't know where Anakin was and no one would tell her anything. She was still sore, but sat up anyway, about to jump off the bed to look for him herself, when he rushed in the room. 'Anakin!'

Joining her side, he swiftly slipped his hand into hers as his eyes shone with unshed tears. 'Dormé! Thank the Force you're okay! I was so worried about you,' he said in breathless tones before apologizing for his absence as he admitted the medical staff wouldn't leave him alone until he entered the bacta tank. 'Annoying beasts can't make up their mind if they want me to stay or to go,' he groused referring to his attempts to help them before.

Noting his own injuries, she gasped, 'You're hurt!' She carefully touched his cheek, wanting nothing more to get out of this place, wherever it was. 'What's happened? Where's Palpatine?'

He just shook his head at her remarks though he instinctively leaned into her touch. 'It doesn't matter now as the bacta tank healed much of that despite the fact I could have done it myself,' he admitted before growing serious.

'I'm so glad you're all right. I was worried—' she began.

'I tended to the emperor. He's gone now which means we are now in charge of things,' he admitted before explaining as best he could of how the medical staff had taken over to tend to her wounds and how he tried to help. 'But they seemed to believe otherwise so I was stuck dealing with the medical droids harassing me about my wounds, despite the fact I told them you're the one hurt not me,' he explained before giving her a gentle smile.

Dormé believed in him and everything that he said. She knew she was in her rightful position: by Anakin's side.

Anakin gave her a reassuring smile wanting nothing more than to ease her fears and let her know that the worst had passed. They were free now, truly free, and having just brought peace to the Empire, Vader knew that they had freed the galaxy as well. 'What matters though is that you're safe and that you're all right. We can finally be together as we were meant to be all along.'

She smiled darkly as she added, 'And the galaxy will be our playground.'

'Together nothing can stand against us,' he breathed before her dark smile and remarks finished his unspoken thoughts bringing a dark smile of his own to his lips as he leaned in to kiss hers.

It was the beginning of the end, a birth of a new dark era, where even the light would become so tainted by the dark that it could no longer pierce through it.

* * *

A/N: If you think this is dark, just wait...

Also, I wanted to add that we in no way mean to portray Padmé in a bad light. In fact, I think both Jody and I were routing for her to smack some sense into Anakin. Vader and Dormé are not the good guys here. They are the villains. This story focuses on many negative aspects of the dark side and its influence on people. However, it also shows both the good and the bad of the Rebel Alliance as well. We are not in any way encouraging the world to embrace Vader's warped idea of galactic peace or how he goes about trying to attain it. There is good and bad on both sides of the war, but there is also hope for those who are in darkness.

OK, that's enough lecturing from me, for now at least! I just don't want any hate mail regarding the portrayal of the characters here. Remember that at the end of the day, this is just fanfiction and is written for fun without any sort of agenda! Except for maybe the agenda of saying that there is always light in the darkness and hope in the darkest of times.

Finally, there is some Sobiwan coming up too!


	5. The Shrine

Sabé was escorted into a dimly lit room. The guards on either side of her didn't say anything. In fact, ever since her arrest, no one had asked her any questions. Finding this strange, Sabé could only take in her surroundings in hope of finding something useful for her escape.

The crimson guards departed. The door swiftly hissed shut behind them.

The chamber was vast and elegant, a mixture of macabre and romantic fantasy. It was a strange combination of genres, one that perfectly represented the creators of the room which the Rebel Alliance called _The Shrine_. Now seeing it first hand, Sabé couldn't deny the appropriateness of the name.

Everything about this place spoke of life and death, beauty and horror. Large crimson blossoms of Naboo naceae decorated the room, filling it with a sweet scent that initially reminded Sabé of her parent's home. Crimson candles hung from exquisitely designed holders that protruded from the stone marble walls and extended from the polished floors. It was sacrilege, but Sabé couldn't be certain if it purposely mocked Naboo religion. However, in a twisted sort of way, there was something incredibly sacred about this place.

Various statues crafted out of polished black rock rested neatly about the room and would have left Sabé breathless by their beauty had it not been for the fact she was both horrified and embarrassed by them. All of the statues were of a man and a woman partaking of carnal pleasures while their victims lay dying or dead all around them. It was a very sexual and gruesome warning of what awaited their prey.

Winding and twisting streams of babbling water flowed from two towering, but contrastingly serene, waterfalls that cascaded on either side of a large bed. Like everything in this room, the sheets and blankets were made only of the finest materials and were also crimson. But it wasn't this that caught the former decoy's eyes; it was the carving that decorated the black bedpost. The spelling was atrocious and the grammar even worse, but the message was clear.

_For Always, Anakin and Dormé_

It was then that Sabé understood what this room represented to the Vaders. The irony could not be ignored, neither could the hope it also encouraged. But the thought was a fleeting one as she took in the darker aspects of this chamber.

On the far wall there rested a variety of blades. They too revealed fine craftsmanship in a variety of sizes. Other contraptions rested neatly on the elegant table which rested beneath the display of weaponry. She could only imagine what purpose they served. From the ceiling hung other frightening devices designed specifically for torture, while along the back wall there were even more machines meant to test the limits of one's pain threshold.

Torture wasn't a task or a hobby to them; it was an art and they were the masters.

While most of the streams that travelled throughout the room were overlaid with a clear form of glass or plastic, there were parts that remained open. Sabé realized in horror that these areas were to collect the blood spilled by their victims, just as the flowers served the dual purpose of décor and air purification, fed on the bloodied water. This too explained the slightly sloped design of the floors. She wondered if Lady Vader didn't mind bathing in a pool that was stained with blood.

However, before she had a chance to consider this thought further, the door behind her hissed open and politely she turned around and bowed to her captors.

Lady Vader entered, her eyes falling on the former handmaiden, only seeing a traitor, not the woman who aided in her own training. She saw the remnants of their mistress in the former decoy's eyes. Her false propriety in bowing to them only increased the sickening feel in her stomach. They were incredibly justified in killing her; there was no doubt about that.

They might as well have a little fun with her first. After all, Padmé didn't die slow enough and Dormé hadn't had an opportunity to repay her for the way she treated her beloved.

'May I be so bold as to ask your graces as to the reasons for my arrest?' Sabé politely began as she studied them with a stoic expression. Inwardly she prayed to the gods and the Force to grant her wisdom and the courage not to speak any words that would carry the cost of further bloodshed. As she knew more than enough had already been spilled to last many lifetimes.

Dormé's only response to Sabé was a dark smile. She had no use for conversation, for she knew Sabé would only spout more lies in return.

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Sabé's pathetic attempts to mimic nobility. Vader knew that she was nothing more than another member of the savage rebels who sought to torture and slaughter their people. Without warning, he moved forward and grabbed the petite woman by the throat and lifting her up in the air as she struggled carried her to the metal table where he slammed her hard against it. Using the Force he activated the restraints before his eyes drifted a small device in the wall by the blades. A small flick of his wrist and suddenly the room was filled with beautiful and peaceful music.

Glancing over his shoulder to Dormé he gave a loving smile. 'I believe everything is ready for you to begin, my love,' he said gently as Sabé could only stare at them in silent disbelief.

Lady Vader moved as though she were in her element. The peaceful music filling the room served as an accompaniment to internal rhythm. She returned her beloved's smile with one filled with intrigue, as though there was something hidden in the corner of her lips that was only for him to see when the time was right.

Her immediate attention was on the traitor who now lay bound on the steel alter. Lady Vader browsed her choice of torture devices with determination, her hand resting on a thin blade that would not go deep, but would hurt quite a bit. She grinned, approaching the table. Carefully Dormé made her marks over the former decoy skin. Dormé said nothing as her careful incision drew blood, but not enough to cause the traitor to pass out.

The music was rich and beautiful and for a moment Sabé lost herself in it. Closing her eyes, she let its tones flow through her mind taking her home back to the small concert hall she used to often visit with her elder sister Leesol.

_'Every time music fills this concert hall, Sabé, I feel as though the gods have touched my heart in some small way.'_

Sabé's eyes snapped open as she felt the blade split her skin in numerous places. Blood freely flowed and the pain was exquisite causing Sabé's eyes to widen as her jaw clenched.

'_Focus on it Sabé. Listen to the unspoken message it carries. Music is the language of the gods, a language that only one's soul can understand_.'

Sabé remained silent as she recalled her sister's words and the instructions they bore. Directing all of her attention to the peaceful music that filled the room Sabé began to enter a state of light meditation. It was then she was reminded of Obi-Wan's words of wisdom.

_Everyone fears what they don't understand. Those who are wicked act ultimately out of fear. It blinds them and corrodes them until there is nothing left but that obsession: the need to destroy all that it represents so they can finally be rid of that fear and the pain it causes._

_Do not hate them, rather understand them and have mercy on them, for they are weak and they are troubled. They need your compassion, not your vengeance._

Sabé's body remained stiffened because of the pain but her heartbeat began to slow and her expression grew stoic. Though she could still feel the pain, it wasn't nearly as blinding as before for her mind was now elsewhere.

It was hardly a productive torture session by Dormé's standards. Her prey was neither crying out, nor begging for her to stop. Looking into the traitor's eyes, she could only see Amidala....Amidala...fiend, wretch... There was only one way to solve this little problem...

Anakin watched on in silence pausing only to pour himself a glass of apsinthos and another for Dormé. Though he knew she was currently too busy in her work to pay it much heed Vader imagined she would be thirsty by the time she was done.

Sipping on his own drink he watched on with a hint of a smile taking in her fierce beauty and her careful and deliberate actions towards their enemy. Through the Force, Vader knew that Sabé was meditating and frowning, he touched her thoughts only to find that she had many mindblocks set in place, far more than one might expect. Anakin had no idea the reasons for this or what it could mean and in agitation he promptly touched the Force and broke through the barriers with some effort.

The result appeared to have had little effect though Sabé's eyes widened as she twitched struggling to keep from screaming in pain as her mind was ripped out of its state of peace. Her eyes immediately met Dormé's amber orbs and shortly thereafter the blades held in her hands. It was the last image Sabé ever saw with her own two eyes.

Dormé lost her patience, cursing in a mixture of Uriashian and Huttese as she grabbed two knives, jabbing one in her prey's arm and the other in her eye socket, gouging out both eyes in turn. It briefly reminded her of the deposed, suicidal security captain, who took his own life in an effort to save his lover's name. Futile it had been, just as this wretched traitor's efforts to remain completely unmoved. Dormé heard a slight whimper and it was enough.

The first blade slammed into her shoulder causing her to stiffen, the second swiftly gouged out her eyes which already burned from the mental attack brought on by Anakin. Sabé whimpered not from the pain, rather the sorrow the action brought. _I'm sorry Obi-Wa_n, she thought sadly, knowing that her beloved would feel terrible for this and blame himself. Sabé knew it wasn't his fault and felt ashamed for the guilt she knew this would cause him.

Lady Vader would have spat on her if she didn't think her saliva was too good for the traitor. Removing the knife from the former decoy's shoulder, she moved to clean the blades she used by hand though she could have had a droid tend to it. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the amount of blood pooling, knowing it would not be long before it all ran out.

The darkness was suffocating and initially it caused a rush of fear to Sabé's thoughts.

_Even the greatest and most powerful shroud of darkness cannot stand against the smallest spark of light._

As her mind recalled the Jedi Master's words, she instinctively touched the Force and with it came a new sense of sight. Before her, Sabé saw a series of colours as well as tendrils of inky blackness that extended everywhere that riddled the glowing forms she would come to know as her captors. Disoriented, she could only stare in dismay uncertain of what she was witnessing for she was used to ignoring this normally subtle aspect of what she saw through physical sight.

Anakin silently approached Dormé as she moved to clean her blades. Offering her a fluted glass he gave her an impish smile while his hand slipped around her petite waist. 'Leave that for the droids and servants,' he murmured before leaning in to kiss her throat.

Turning her attentions to her beloved, Lady Vader smiled, taking the glass of apsinthos and draining it in one swallow. Just the touch of his hands on her waist made her tremble with desire. She tossed the glass which shattered on the floor, no longer aware of anything else around them.

Anakin loved the effect he was having on his wife and queen. Through the Force he could feel her desires the mirrored his own hunger to bask in her presence. Vader chuckled as she tossed the glass aside as though it were nothing more than a passing thought though he did not stop his hungry kisses against her throat and collar bone. 'Right now I can think of many more things that are worthy of your time and attention, my queen,' he purred between heated kisses.

Slipping her arms around him, she directed his lips to hers. He tasted of apsinthos, but far sweeter and she found herself thirstier for him than any purchased beverage.

Dormé could hardly strip away the clothing that hid her beloved from her fast enough as they made their way to the lushly scarlet coloured bed. Running her fingers over his abdomen and chest and back, she drew him closer, wanting to ravish him and be ravished in return.

His fingers impatiently began to undo the trappings of her gown as they made their way to the scarlet bed. Her fingers were electric encouraging his hunger for Dormé as he eagerly kissed her skin as her gown slipped to the floor. The memory or recollection of Sabé's presence was long lost on Vader whose mind was entirely consumed by his desire to bask in Dormé's glory.

If servants and droids came and went, Dormé did not know, for Anakin was all she knew and all that she could taste, touch, and feel. Her senses were consumed with him, so much so that she did not notice their prey escaping. Even if she did, she wouldn't have cared.

Lost in the reality that was entirely Dormé the Sith Lord eagerly worshiped his goddess with all the love and passion a mortal man could bestow. In this temple, this shrine room time had no place and purpose. Neither did any reality that was not his queen and love.

Her love was first to claim her and she cried out in ecstasy, digging her nails into his flesh. He was her king, her emperor, her dearest love and in this sacred place, her god.

Crying out her name to the heavens, Anakin felt only pleasure from her kisses and touch and knew not the wounds that she had accidently given him. In this heaven, only passion, love, and joy could be felt and experienced. With her emotions intermingling with his own, and her pleasures intertwined and mirroring his Anakin was loathed for any of this to ever end.

Dormé had no idea how long it was before she came down from the heights reached with her beloved. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, covering him with lazy kisses. Though she was tired, she was so sleepy that she couldn't continue showing her affect for him in small ways, even if he was asleep.

As exhaustion overtook him Vader held onto his beloved tightly with one arm while the other played with her long hair. He did his best to return her kisses but Anakin was tired and it wasn't long before he was drifting to sleep as he felt Dormé's face against his neck and her arms wrapped around him.

* * *

Through spies within imperial intelligence, the Alliance caught wind of the latest attack of which, they believed, there were no survivors. On Bellassa's outpost of rebel intelligence, Ferus Olin was the first to hear of Lady Sabé Nabish's abduction. The lone survivor of the attack returned to Bellasa and informed Ferus, believing he might be able to help her.

'I'm no longer a member of the Jedi—' Ferus argued, not wanting to thrust himself headlong into the middle of imperial headquarters. 'I can make inquiries…'

'It might be too late for that. Don't you see, Master Olin,' the man insisted, not caring that Ferus no longer wished to be addressed this way. The man believed this to be a sign of respect and would not ignore the decades Master Olin dedicated his life to the Order and now dedicated his life to helping the helpless outside of the defunct Order and aiding the Alliance against the Empire. 'No one without the aid of the Force will be able to enter _The Shrine_ without being detected!'

Ferus stopped listening to the man as he began to form a plan in his mind. Only when the man was silent did he finally speak up and agree to help rescue the captured prisoners and free Lady Nabish.

Ferus boarded his ship and headed to Coruscant. Even after the years he spent away from the Jedi Order, he had been ingrained since birth with their habits. It wasn't hard for him to slip past the sensors, droids, and stormtroopers. He fooled the guards into believing they were needed elsewhere as he sneaked into the cellblock. There weren't as many prisoners as he believed, but many of them were in need of medical attention. He found a medical droid and altered some of the wiring to make it think it needed to aid them. He told the more coherent of the Alliance members what his plan was and that he would be back to show them to his ship. 'I don't want you to risk leaving here until I have Lady Nabish,' he finished explaining before heading to the infamous _Shrine_.

Ferus paid no mind to the noises within the chamber, only that he had his lightsaber at the ready should he need to face Vader. Everyone knew that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker and so many felt betrayed not only by him, but also their blind faith in the Jedi Order. It was no wonder that even those who supported the rebellion, also supported the extinction of the Jedi Order. Those who were familiar with Naboo politics were also very aware of just who Vader's lover was. Many of the handmaidens who were loyal to Amidala were hunted down and executed, save those who were close friends of Dormé, namely those now in imperial service.

His eyes fell to the table where Sabé struggled to free herself. The humid room reeked of blood and matter. It took all of his willpower upon seeing the former handmaiden in the condition she was in not to launch himself at the bed where Vader _celebrated_ and kill them both. It was not the Jedi way. _I need to save them_, he convinced himself. He knew Master Kenobi wouldn't have struggled, even if it was the woman he loved. _It's all right, milady. Just stay calm. I'm going to get you out of here_, he whispered into Sabé's thoughts as he helped her from the table and hoisted her into his arms. He left _The Shrine_ without looking back. He knew if he had, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from dishonourably confronted an unarmed man.

Sabé insisted on helping out and wouldn't let him carry her very far which annoyed Ferus. He tried to argue with her at first because he knew she no longer had her eyes, but she was insistent and eventually gave in and let her to her feet. He didn't know how she did it, but she was able to take control of the situation, helping to direct the other prisoners into his ship and with her help, it wasn't long before they were taking off and leaving Coruscant's atmosphere.

* * *

'Sabé?' Obi-Wan whispered as he brushed her hair away from her brow. They were now on Dantooine, He was on the other side of the galaxy working with another group when Sabé's mission was compromised. Though she received rudimentary medical help on the flight to Dantooine, they weren't able to do very much until her arrival. Obi-Wan had waited with anticipation outside of her room while they conducted lifesaving operations.

'Obi-Wan?' she replied softly, her voice rough. Her hand searched for his and he gave it a squeeze.

'I am…so sorry,' he said, knowing it was no use to stop his tears from falling.

'It wasn't your fault,' she tried to assure him, though she knew it wouldn't stop his guilt. 'I wanted them to take me and spare the others. I knew it would be all right.'

'I know, I know,' he said, shaking his head before kissing her hand.

Sabé knew that the Alliance didn't have nearly enough resources and didn't want them wasting it on pricey operations to replace her eyes. She was just glad to know that she still had time to help the alliance and to be with her beloved.

Obi-Wan didn't want her to place herself in danger anymore and after speaking to her about it, they decided to remain on the sidelines, away from the major alliance outposts. He knew that his presence would be easy for Vader to expose the operations. 'It would be best if I wasn't near their outposts. If he wanted to, he could easily track me down,' Obi-Wan somberly explained.

The attack on Sabé had been far worse than the others in her reconnaissance group. He knew it was personal, that the torture of Sabé was a message, one that the Alliance would take home. For Obi-Wan, the message was very clear.

A part of him felt that he was getting old, that he had seen too much, and that everything he once stood for was being slowly ripped away. But knowing that Sabé stood beside him, he still had hope that one day Anakin would see the error of his ways and if he didn't self-destruct, he just might once again see the light.

Neither of them thought that this was merely the beginning and that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Coming up...

'_The Supreme Chancellor promised you peace, but he gave you war! He promised you security and safety and what did he give you? Death and destruction! Now his allies and our enemies cower on their knees in fear before us!'_


	6. Returns an Emperor

'Everything is prepared and completed as you've requested, your grace,' the elderly and skeletal man stated in polite tones.

'Show me,' the Sith Lord stated in calm tones.

The moff nodded in reply before presenting a small device that was placed into a small device in the side of the table. Activating it, the holo projector in the centre of the table shimmered to life, revealing the basic design of the coliseum's décor. It would be here that the masses of the Vader's new empire would gather in celebration of the newly restored peace and the leaders who gave it to them.

As Moff Tarkin explained the unveiling of events that would lead to their speeches, the holo visuals of the coliseum shifted and altered, revealing pyrotechnics, a variety of light displays, and aerial performances. There was also to be a formal march of the stormtroopers, commanders, and all other related facets of the military which would extend travel far from the coliseum's perimeters.

Anakin was pleased by what he saw and upon questioning the moff about security was satisfied to know that everything in this fashion was equally prepared and secure. All that remained now was for the sun to set for the gathering to begin. But for many even this wasn't necessary and the moff was pleased to report that already the masses had begun to gather for the grand spectacle and to hear what their new leaders had to say.

This was to be a truly magnificent display, one that would reveal to ally and enemy alike the strength and ferocity of the Vader Empire. The only thing that was missing in Vader's mind was his goddess and queen whose beauty was certain to make even the grandest display pale with her entrance. The thought brought a smile to the Sith Lord's lips and soon he was excusing himself so as to check up on his queen and empress. He knew Dormé would have only started to get ready and was certain that they would have more than enough time to bask in each other's presence before presenting themselves to the masses.

Stepping into the passageway that would take him to their private quarters, Vader couldn't resist an impish grin. He could already envision Dormé with her long hair tumbling down her back as she smiled up at him before drawing him into a passionate kiss that always left him breathless and longing for more. Needless to say he headed towards their private chambers as quickly as his legs could carry him.

Dormé was only aware of the time in which they were supposed to greet their public, having only been informed that it was taken care of. She smiled mischievously as she stepped from the fresher and approached the dressing table to comb out her now dried hair. She wondered what he was up to and despite her increasing curiosity, did not press him for details. She knew it would be worth the wait. There were other things that Dormé could not wait patiently for.

The minute Anakin stepped inside, his eyes were entirely on Dormé and he immediately moved to meet her, slipping his arms around her petite waist as he drew her in for a passionate kiss. He led her to their bed to continue their silent but passionate conversation. It would be some time later before the events of the evening would return to Vader's mind. But in time it did and with an impish grin he murmured that the masses awaited their arrival.

'I suppose we shouldn't keep our adoring subjects waiting. After all this night it meant to celebrate the peace we have given them. Not to mention I rather look forward tearing off your gown and making love to you under the spectacle of lights I've prepared for us,' he purred in impish tones.

As loathed as Dormé was to rise from the bed, she couldn't resist the opportunity to show the universe that they were husband and wife, and the galaxy belonged to them. 'The only way I'm leaving our bed is if you promise to be true to your word,' she said, grinning mischievously, for she rather liked the idea of making their love entirely public.

Anakin tried to be serious, but was unable to hide his own impish smile as he leaned in to steal a kiss. 'I make no promises—' he began before snickering, 'that I'll be able to behave that long, but I will try my queen,' he said with a wink.

Dormé chuckled at his promise, knowing it would be just as difficult for her to behave. Then again, with their power, they would be able to cut the celebrations short if they wanted to. 'Everyone should be as lucky as us,' she mused, giving him a kiss before preparing to dress once more.

Her musings warmed his heart and touching her cheek he grew a bit more serious. 'I think we've earned this, Dormé. You far more than I,' he said referring to her title of empress and the fact he was truly undeserving of her.

She wasn't quite sure what to make of his serious remark about her being any more worthy of their status. Instead, she gave him another kiss before dressing. Dormé took her time with her rich, scarlet gown and made an effort with her hair as well as the gold diadem she worked her hair through. As she weaved her hair through it, she watched Anakin in the mirror, knowing it would be very difficult to keep her hands to herself for even a second.

Anakin enjoyed watching Dormé transform from goddess to empress. She did it with such ease that it was hard to believe that it wasn't long ago that she was a handmaiden. Every bit of her spelled royalty in his mind and once he forced himself to get dressed as well, it wasn't long before his hands were slipping to her waist as he kissed her throat.

'Shall we?' he purred once she was ready before slipping his arm through hers as gave Dormé a knowing smile.

Dormé hummed as he kissed her throat and wrapped his arms around her. It was almost lamentable that they had to leave their chambers, but duty called and with it, the beginning of a new regime.

'Tonight will be a night that everyone will remember for centuries to come and we will be in the midst of it all,' he said in proud tones.

Vader had no idea what was truly in store for them or the vengeful storm that would birth from this fateful night.

* * *

The coliseum was decorated and completely filled with spectators as far below the Empire's military began to march as vast search lights lit up the night sky with a multitude of colours. Loud but elegant music played as the armies marched revealing their might and strength for all to see while starships decorated the night sky doing formations and special effects.

The building was one Dormé didn't recognise, but as they entered, it no longer mattered if she remembered it or not. It was entirely too grand to be real and Dormé couldn't help gasping at the sight before her. She felt almost unworthy of the decadence, though she couldn't deny just how much she adored it. 'Oh Anakin, it's lovely!' she exclaimed.

Anakin grinned as his eyes shone with affection and love. 'It's just the beginning,' he admitted as his expression grew a little impish. 'There's more to come,' Vader assured her as he kissed her cheek.

Dormé was amazed, for nothing so grand had ever been done in her honour. In truth, she hadn't ever been to a party like this without being on duty and that just wasn't the same. His words brought colour to her cheeks, just as the lights of all sorts illuminated the sky.

'I just hope you won't mind,' he hinted unable to suppress a hopeful smile.

'Mind?' Dormé said as though he were being silly. She couldn't help stealing a kiss before they announced their presence to the gathered masses.

The entire place grew silent as the Vaders in all their glory made their way to the intricately designed and decorated platform. But despite the glory of this evening, Dormé's eyes were mainly on her dearest love.

Their cheers were loud and heartfelt filling up the vast coliseum with a roar that drowned out even the loudest music that played. All around, the lights danced and filled the night sky giving the impression that one was surrounded by a wall of light, while fireworks acted as a living ceiling. It was magnificent and even the Sith Lord couldn't deny how breathtaking all of this was. With a flick of his wrist Vader silenced the crowd.

'The Supreme Chancellor promised you peace but he gave you war! He promised you security and safety and what did he give you? Death and destruction!

'But by the hands of your Empress, Lady Vader and myself, Lord Vader, he was defeated! Now his allies and our enemies cower on their knees in fear before us!'

The audience roared in triumphant joy forcing Anakin to grow silent for a little while until the populace settled once again.

'Together, we will usher in a new era of order and peace! All who dare oppose us shall feel our wrath and never again will your children and their children's children know the fear and uncertainty that we've been forced to experience!'

* * *

Elsewhere in a decrepit building, a lone figure madly typed in a series of codes only to curse and try once more. This continued repeatedly until finally access was granted into a particular program and a series of files. With baited breath, the person waited with impatience as the information downloaded before a small chime marked that it has been safely completed.

With shaking hands, the figure fumbled over the passcode necessary to protect the information the data crystal contains. Swiftly, the person removed it from the computer's harddrive. Immediately they figure rose to her feet and departed, pausing only briefly enough to activate her portable holo-comm to send a simple message that read:

_Nest located. Eggs safely removed._

* * *

When it was the empress's turn to speak, she raised both of her hands as if offering a benediction to their guests. 'Many of you, no doubt, have questions,' Dormé said, her voice articulate and steady, 'questions that even we do not have all the answers to. But know this: our goals, our desires for this empire is not to conquer other territories, but to strengthen and preserve the cultures within our empire. Hospitals will be upgraded and built in locations in desperate need of them.

Anakin took a step back to make way for his empress who spoke like true royalty. In silence Vader watched her in pride as he took in her beauty and her strength. Through the Force he could feel the vast relief and joy pouring from the crowd at her words and felt another swell of pride and joy. His eyes lingered on Dormé through her entire speech, but despite the temptation he kept his hands to himself. Anakin wanted their subject to take them both seriously and thus was mindful to keep everything as professional as possible, for now.

'Your children will not grow up in the terrors of petty wars and destruction. They will receive the best education they have so long deserved. Those who are hungry will have food. Those who are slaves will be set free. It is the simple things we long for: health and happiness to all of those blessed to be a part of our empire!'

When Dormé's speech drew to an end the roar and applause was thunderous as the ground beneath them shook from the weight of the people's shouts and cheers. Studying her intently Anakin was about to slip his hand into hers when he felt someone touch his mind.

_This is only the beginning._

His eyes widened to the guttural hiss that filled his thoughts. Immediately the Sith Lord drew up new mindblocks as his eyes scanned the crowd through the Force to pick up on the one whom had spoken into his thoughts. Nothing seemed suspicious leaving Vader curious and confused about the entire experience. Whether it was real or imagined he couldn't say. But the thought was a fleeting one as the crowds joy was overwhelming.

The crowd's reaction was just what Dormé wanted. She beamed and humbly thanked them for their attendance this evening before wishing them a good time in the revelry before turning her attentions back to Anakin. It was then she noticed something was wrong, or that he was at least very sidetracked. 'Are you all right?' she asked, slipping her hand into his, wondering if it was something she said.

Anakin frowned as he struggled to make sense of the statement and more importantly the odd familiarity of the voice. It was only when Dormé slipped her hand into his own that Vader snapped out of his thoughts and caught her question. 'Yes, I just—' he began hurriedly as his eyes scanned the arena. 'I swear someone touched my mind and spoke to me in my thoughts,' he admitted in slightly sheepish tones.

At his admission, she reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes. She sent him a sympathetic look before kissing his cheek. Despite their years as friends, the Force was still something foreign an intangible to her.

Anakin leaned into her touch enjoying the feel of her fingers against his hair and skin. Despite his concerns the thought was fleeting for what could possibly stand against them now? Not only did they rule the Empire but they had the support of the people as well. Most importantly however they had each other.

'It was a familiar voice, though I don't know where I've heard it from before,' he concluded before shaking his head as he gave a lopsided grin. 'I'm sure its just my mind playing tricks on me. I'm not used to feeling such powerful emotions from a crowd this vast before,' he said before giving her an impish smile.

'I have something for you, but I'd rather give it to you somewhere more private so as to ensure we have no further interruptions,' he said proudly with a hint of an impish smile.

Her concern moved to the back of her thoughts when he said he had something for her. Grinning, she asked eagerly, 'What is it? Tell me!'

Anakin chuckled and took her hand leading her away from the public balcony that overlooked the crowds and the grand parades below. 'Don't worry; I will,' he said with a wink as he led her out of the seating area and into a back hall that would take them to the private gardens once enjoyed by the Supreme Chancellor himself as well as the powerful members of the Senate. Once they had arrived Anakin removed from his utility belt a small sachel that contained a well crafted and carved wooden box.

'For you,' he said simply as he offered it to her like a mortal present a goddess with a grand gift worthy only of her.

When she saw he had it on him the entire time, she shook her head. Taking the small box into her hand, she looked it over, touching and examining the carving. 'It's beautiful,' she said. 'What is it for?'

Watching her study it the Sith Lord shifted in his seat from excitement waiting for her to open the box and witness the bracelet inside. But Dormé believed the box itself was the gift and at her question Vader grinned in eager excitement. 'Open it and you'll see!' he encouraged.

Dormé sat near her beloved and pondered this well-crafted wooden box, wondering what she would keep in it. But Anakin told her to open it and once she found the right spot to do so, she pried it open.

Vader waited with baited breath for Dormé to discover the rare gift within. He knew the moment he first heard about the ancient artefact that it was meant for Dormé. However what was even more strange was the fact the elderly priestess believed this as well and had given it to him without even requiring his demands.

_I've been waiting a long time to give this to you, for it is not ours to have as it belongs to her._

Anakin furrowed his brow to the memory as even now he couldn't help but wonder how the ancient woman would know of Dormé and more exactly the fact he planned to give her the artefact. The temple after all was in the remote mountainous regions of Naboo. But he never once questioned it either.

The golden bracelet was even finer than the box it rested in, which she rested on the bench between them as she examined the bracelet. The writing engraved in it was ancient Nabooan script, but she was able to make out a good portion of it, enough to understand its meaning.

There was something about it that spoke to her. She knew it belonged to her. She took a moment before meeting his eyes. 'Will you help me put it on?' she requested.

Watching her in silence, Anakin could feel her emotions and noted her reaction to the bracelet which deeply moved him, reminding the Sith Lord that his struggles were well worth it. As her eyes met his own Vader felt something within him stir and for a moment he couldn't respond to her question.

There was something incredibly sacred about all of this and something powerful. It left him with an odd sense of Deja vú which he promptly ignored as it was obvious to him that it was just his emotions running high. Nodding finally to Dormé's request Anakin gave her a loving smile as he gently took the artefact from her hand and placed it on her arm.

Though Dormé was unaware of the trials Anakin faced in order to find this artefact and bring it to her, she was very aware of its significance. They were truly man and wife and she requested that he help her put it on.

It was no wonder that it fit perfectly on her bicep. It shimmered as she moved her arm slightly to examine it. Dormé then slipped her arms about his neck and gave him a kiss that spoke of her love for him. 'Thank you, Anakin,' she murmured. She could only hope that her gift would be as well-received as this one.

As she moved her arm to examine it Vader took notice of its intricate design once more noting how perfectly it suited her despite the fact he didn't understand any of the symbols or its true meaning. But it didn't matter to him as Dormé slipped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss that said all that words could never say. Returning it with equal passion and love he smiled gently at her murmured gratitude before leaning in to kiss her once more. 'It is I who should thank you,' he murmured in reply, 'for giving me this chance to truly know what love is.'

Dormé smiled at his words, feeling as though she were floating in the clouds and did not wish to return back to the ground.

* * *

Elsewhere a Rattataki woman departed from the coliseum only to rush off in her star ship to meet up with her contact. The message had only arrived and she was eager to learn and discover first hand what it was that had been retrieved from the Imperial palace's security and intelligence files.

Asajj would soon discover that not only was the incredible risk worth taking, but the information collected was worth more than all the monies of the Empire.

Anakin held her close feeling incredibly at peace with the universe and confident of the future they now shared. But as much as he wanted this moment to never end he was forced back to reality when one of his officers approached.

Frowning Vader was almost prepared to kill the man for his intrusion when the officer spoke in stiff but polite tones. The news he carried reminded the Sith Lord of the strange voice he had heard in his mind and the warning it bore. 'How did this happen?' Anakin barked in rage. 'Who the iquicha let an intruder into the palace nevermind the systems! I thought Moff Tarkin had everything under control!' he growled in rage furious the situation and even more enraged at the interruption.

'I do not know, your excellency,' Piett responded. 'We don't know what information was stolen, but certain sensitive files were accessed...'

Growing both concerned and paranoid, Dormé demanded, 'Where? Where was this information accessed from? By what means?' She expected answers and all she got in return was blank stares from the officer.

Vader rose to his feet and grabbed the man by the throat when he wasn't able to answer Dormé's demands. 'What do you mean you don't know!? Right now there is an infiltrate running about with classified information pertaining to the Empire and you have no idea what that information is or how they obtained it! _Iquichen_ brilliant!' he hissed in rage before tossing Piett to the side as though he were but a ragdoll.

Dormé frowned, hoping this classified information wasn't going to get them killed. After the officer was tossed carelessly to the side, Dormé returned her attentions to her husband. 'Whoever was responsible deserves to pay for this.'

Vader eyes met Dormé's own as she spoke and in silence he nodded in agreement. 'I will ensure the streets run red with their blood,' he growled in agitation.

Dormé's own thoughts became stormy at his words, though she knew it was necessary. She wished their happy announcement and this night's events did not have to be ruined like this. Dormé nodded resolutely. She hoped this matter would be resolved soon and had to have faith in that.

Turning his attentions to Dormé the Sith Lord gave an apologetic look. 'I'm sorry this night had to end like this, but it would seem these fools have found it amusing to hand over our empire to the enemy!' he snapped in frustration and guilt. Anakin wanted to enjoy this night of celebration with his new wife and was infuriated that it had to be ruined like this,' he could only hope that Dormé would forgive him for this complication.

She slipped her arms around him. 'What are we going to do?'

But as her arms slipped around him the Sith Lord's thoughts began to clear as her question forced him to think more rationally. 'First we have to find out what files are missing and then have intelligence track the intrusion. With luck they'll have left a trail for us to locate them. If not whatever it is that was stolen will at least give us a clue to their next course of action. And buy us some time to prepare and make a counter strike,' Anakin said in dark tones as he frowned.

At his final words, she reached up to touch his cheek before leaning in to give him a kiss that was a promise. They would defeat all of their enemies together. She then took his hand.

Anakin leaned into her touch and silently returned her kiss. The hope found in it was reassuring to his troubled thoughts and at her words the Sith Lord smiled knowing she was right.

'First thing's first. We have a party to attend. To leave now would only cause suspicion and have them lose confidence in us.'

'I agree. But to ensure we keep on top of things I think it is best I speak to our intelligence to ensure someone is looking into the matter at the very least,' he said quietly before giving Dormé a smile. 'Let them think we haven't noticed a thing it will make them cocky and only cause them to further ensnare themselves in what will become their death trap,' he purred as he leaned in to steal another kiss from her.

'I love the way you think, my love,' Dormé replied mischievously. 'Go and talk to the intelligence and I will mingle with our guests,' she suggested.

Dormé's mischievous words were met with an impish smile as he found himself already looking forward to basking in his wife's presence the first chance he had. At her suggestion, Vader nodded in reply. He kissed her and then watched her depart to the throngs of delegates and ambassadors.

Dormé looked back at him, touching her armband reverently and smiling before returning to the entertainment.

Upon seeing her glancing back at him, Anakin gave her a loving smile, feeling his heart soar at her actions and the emotions they encouraged. Once she disappeared from his sight, the Sith Lord sought out the intelligence and informed them of his instructions.

'And this is the thanks we get for bringing peace to the Empire,' he thought bitterly as he went to speak with the intelligence officers.

* * *

A/N: Coming Up-- _'Take down the bodies. Ensure they receive a proper burial.'_


	7. Sacrifices

The ambassadors and delegates were all very kind, albeit sycophantic in their praises to the newly made empress. Dormé naively took it all in, perfectly beaming and delighted, shaking hands and making toasts. The little security matter was hardly paid another thought.

Barely a second after someone wondered where Emperor Vader was, Dormé looked behind her to see him approaching. She watched him with eyes desire as he made his way through the crowd. She could have gone over to greet him, but she equally enjoyed watching him.

Only when Vader was certain that their intelligence was working on the situation did he allow himself to return to the party. He was confident that the officers would deal with the matter in the swiftest fashion possible. It wasn't hard to locate his beloved as her beauty was hard to miss. The crowd of people that followed her about would have made Anakin jealous if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes met his own, speaking a silent invitation that was only for him to appreciate. Returning her look with a intense gaze of his own Vader gave a hint of a smile as he neared her.

Slipping his arms around her petite form he purred as he kissed her throat. 'The matter is being taken care of, so for now our biggest worry is how to lose this crowd so we can continue where we left off,' he murmured in throaty tones into her ear not care of the delegates and ambassadors who watched on.

'That is good news,' Dormé replied, grinning impishly. She ran her hands through his hair before leaning in to kiss him on the lips, also hardly caring about the crowd or that anyone could see and hear. In her mind, they need only to find a comfortable place.

Though others tried to avert their gaze or stared in shock and embarrassment Anakin didn't even notice as he tightened his embrace around Dormé and moaned to her passionate kiss. One thing was certain privacy was hardly an issue for either of the Vaders. Comfort on the other hand...

As their kiss drew to a close, Anakin took her hand as he only then registered the onlookers. Giving them a proud smirk, he politely excused himself. In spite of the wonderful celebration, Lady Vader and I are newly-weds and want to enjoy the rest of the night together.'

Dormé grinned at his words to their adoring public. She was in full agreement though and was well past talking. She had more immediate things on her mind and refused to keep her hands to herself, let alone in publicly appropriate places.

Fortunately, their associates and allies agreed, and if they hadn't already, congratulated the pair once more.

Anakin then led Dormé away to a more private place in the gardens that wasn't too far from where they were when he presented her the wedding band. Tucked away by the small waterfall that decorated the gardens was a large but cosy looking cot. Its sheets and pillow were crafted with the finest care and were all crimson red in colour. Leading her to it Vader gave a sheepish grin.

'I couldn't resist. I know you like the sound of water splashing and I rather like watching the stars so I thought this would work for both of us,' he said in almost shy tones.

Dormé gasped at the sight of it. She almost felt unworthy of being here, yet at the same time so honoured, knowing it was for her, for the both of them. 'Anakin...' she breathed, only once she caught her breath. 'This is amazing...' She tore her eyes away from the splendour of the place and threw her arms around him. 'This is the most beautiful--oh, it's perfect!'

Her joyous response was relished and soon Anakin was pulling her in for another passionate kiss just as she did much the same of him. This night would be a night to remember and would forever be cherished in his mind.

However as they basked in each other's glory other plans were being set in motion. Though the intelligence were able to collect a little information behind those responsible for the theft of the files it would be some time before a proper trap could be set. The rebel's aware of this did not hesitate to make their first attack and by morning it would come to the Imperial commanders attentions that two small weapon's depot had been raided during the night. There were no survivors to speak of the events and what little was shown on the security cameras revealed that those responsible had some stealth training under their belt.

Anakin lost himself in Dormé's arms with incredible ease as he explored her body and worshipped her as though she were a goddess -his goddess. Such bliss he had never known before he realized his affections for his queen and such bliss he would never know again. In her arms was heaven and with it came a sense of completion he had never known. It was as though he had gone all his life missing a part of his soul only to discover Dormé had held it all along.

Staring at the night stars, Anakin barely registered the frightening sound of water splashing beside them as Dormé's presence made his every fear and doubt fade away.

And when they were temporarily sated, Dormé lay in his arms, gazing at the night sky. The canopy of stars was gorgeous and she admired it peaceful, warm and cosy with her beloved. 'This is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. Thank you, Anakin. Thank you for all of this.' Never in her life had Dormé felt more blessed. She was so grateful to be able to hold him and call him her own. Despite the beauty of the night sky, nothing was more beautiful to her than Anakin. Even though she would never be able to comprehend why, she knew without a doubt that this was how everything should be.

The Sith Lord smiled as he tightened his embrace before reaching out to touch her cheek. 'I'm so glad you're here, that I can share this with you. That everything is finally as it should be,' he murmured softly before leaning in to kiss her lips once more.

Anakin held her close to him as he sleepily kissed her feeling as though everything was right with the universe. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment and knowing that no one was aware of the fact they were here added to the sense of completion of this moment. As his eyes turned to the night stars Vader began to softly recall the legends his mother once told him when he was a boy. 'On Tatooine the sun's very rarely set. It was only for a few days in the year when they did and people used to be so fearful of it. They used to say that in the darkness nightmares and sand demon's would run wild.

'My mother never believed the legends and used to tell me that it was a blessing because without the darkness one would never be able to appreciate the beauty of the stars.

'I believed if I travelled amongst them I'd be able to appreciate the legends more. I suppose I figured they'd become more real to me if I went to the places my mother spoke about,' he admitted softly before commenting about how the Tatooine natives feared the darkness.

Dormé listened to her beloved recall the legends of Tatooine and though she too was hardly a spiritual person, she did find stories like that intriguing. Looking from him to the stars, finding some truth in the legends, though not in the way a more intelligent person would be able to comprehend. 'And if there were only stars, it would be so bright that we wouldn't be able to see them, just as we cannot see them during the day,' she mused thoughtfully.

He nodded in agreement. 'I guess it's all about balance, isn't it? Can't have too much of one or you miss out on the other,' Anakin said with a shrug not registering the deeper meaning of his words. 'Though I like to think the stars are brighter than usual tonight because of us,' he murmured in sleepy tones. 'It's like the whole universe is celebrating our love,' he concluded with a contented smile.

Like her best friend and beloved, Dormé was growing sleepy in her contentment. 'I think so too,' she replied, snuggling up closer to him and brushing her nose against his cheek.

He loved the feel of her skin against his own and was soon burying his face in the crook of her neck as he breathed her in deeply. With one hand buried deep in her hair while playing with it and the other wrapped tightly around her petite waist Anakin drifted into blissful rest. His dreams were filled with contentment, peace and a mischievous Dormé. But as lovely as they were nothing could compare to waking up in her arms and knowing all of this was real.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Vaders, whenever they attempted to do good in the universe and restore peace, one uprising after another kept their army busy. The rebels continued making their presence known and underground communications persisted, blaming all of the atrocities in the universe on the Empire. While hospitals and schools were built in areas of the galaxy that desperately needed them, one act of kindness was returned with an act of violence.

Anakin and Dormé never could understand why the good they did was either not accepted or not believed by the members of the rebel alliance. Palpatine's stores of riches were continually spent on medical research and the building of educational facilities, but the alliance only saw the expanding Empire as a threat. As they grew more brutal in their attacks on imperial outposts, the Vaders sought out rebels and returned the favour, without innocents getting in the way.

Years passed and the Vaders did whatever they could to help those who were less fortunate than themselves. Whenever there was a case of slave or child labour, they eradicated the compound and attempted to find home from orphaned children.

Ever since Amidala's death, Vader and Dormé hoped to start a family of their own. Their mutual love of children bred many dreams of filling their palace with the sound of tiny pattering feet and the melodic sound of children's laughter. However, while the Force smiled upon them for their every wish, this was one that had yet to be answered. While neither openly admitted their sadness over the impossibility of having children, Anakin knew it was taking its toll on Dormé. Though his beloved did her best not to dwell on it, the Sith Lord couldn't deny the shadow that now lingered about her. It was as though she blamed herself for the inability to bear him a child and thusly felt inadequate for it. While Anakin believed he was the reason, Padmé's pregnancy spoke otherwise, and this did little to ease Dormé's troubled thoughts.

Despite her inability to bear children of her own, it didn't stop the empress from making life for all the children of the empire much easier. Under Lady Vader's guidance, child labour became nothing more than a bad memory that would litter history programs. While many claimed that it was Amidala who ensured the laws against slavery and child labour were illegal, it was Dormé who made it a reality. Soon education became available for younglings of all ages and all walks of life as new public schools were opened throughout the empire. Existing programs were enhanced as skilled teachers were given opportunities that had never been available to them before. Paediatric medical facilities were being built and opened to the public, as costs for medical expenses as well as medicines for younglings were covered by the Empire. Even with all of the good being done for the children of their Empire, they had yet to be blessed with a child of their own. It was because of this that the sight before them took on a meaning of its own.

In all of this time, Dormé hoped and prayed that she would be able to have children with Anakin and there were a few occasions when she thought she might be pregnant, but each time, this proved not to be the case. Each time she received the reminder that she was not pregnant, she felt as though a part of her was unfulfilled. Though having children was not an essential part of her relationship with Anakin, it was something they had both talked about and desired. Each time she found out that she wasn't pregnant, it angered and frustrated her, which was really only a mask for her disappointment.

But there were also so many lost children, ones she carried for only a short time before they were taken away from her. Neither Anakin nor she could understand why this was their curse. All of the medicine and treatments in the universe could do her any good. No shamans or doctors or healers could explain why this kept happening. Sometimes the lost pregnancies would leave her too weak to join her beloved on missions, but other times, she had n other cure for the sorrow over the loss except going with him.

Today, they received word that one of their newly acquired territories was attacked by the rebels. They didn't know just how bad the attack was until they arrived. The audacity of the rebels was beyond compare to anything the Empire did under their command.

The sight that greeted them was not unexpected, yet in a way, in many ways, it was. Scowling, Vader stared in silent rage at the macabre symbol that stood before him. No words were needed, for the message was quite clear. The beauty by his side studied it as well with her blade drawn and ready. But Anakin knew there would be no battle tonight. This was meant as a warning, not as a challenge.

'Take down the bodies. Ensure they receive a proper burial,' Dormé stated in calm tones to the slightly jittery officer.

The young man swiftly bowed and acted on the empress's orders.

Anakin gave Dormé a look that was readily returned by his beloved. Their enemies may be gone, but it was obvious they had been here recently. He cared little of what happened to the men and women who swayed gently in the icy wind from their nooses that decorated the forest of trees. What mattered to him was that the bodies were fresh. 'They couldn't have gone far,' Vader remarked softly to himself.

'Anakin,' she said in barely audible tones, immediately drawing the Sith Lord's thoughts to the present. Her voice, though steady, was unnaturally weak and through the Force, Anakin could feel her emotions as though they were his own. The sorrow was overpowering, despite her obvious restraint. Anakin knew that Dormé was on the verge of a breaking point and it was only upon approaching her that he discovered why.

Bodies were everywhere, littering the snow and decorating the naked trees, but it was only one that truly caught Dormé's attention.

Her amber eyes, filled with unshed tears, met his azure orbs and though not a word was spoken, so much was being expressed within her gaze. Within her eyes, he saw a woman who had been given everything the universe had to offer only to be denied her heart's desire. When Dormé's gaze guided his sight to the lifeless form of a pregnant civilian at her feet, Anakin saw within her eyes the one mystery he dreaded to understand or accept.

Dormé was just like this mother who wasn't permitted to give birth to her children. She was a mother, whom with each passing of her unborn children, was slowly dying. She was a mother who loved all children, no matter who or what they were. She was a mother who was dying because she was not permitted to give the gift of life.

One laser mark stained the pale flesh between this woman's eyes, another pierced her lower abdomen. Both mother and child had been killed without hesitation, without mercy. While the woman's death held no weight for Anakin, the death of her unborn was another matter entirely.

In silence, Anakin slipped his arms around Dormé as he drew her near, wondering in rage and sorrow how the rebel's could do something so poisoned. Upon remembering of his own behaviour the fateful night the Republic fell, Vader found that words evaded him.

'Why?' Dormé's pained whisper caused Anakin to tighten his embrace around her as she began to softly weep in his arms.

Silently, he ran his fingers through her long hair while gently rubbing her back. Her tears broke his heart, reminding him of all the ways he had failed her, while at the same time opening his eyes for the first time to the truth.

Closing his eyes, Anakin furrowed his brow. He couldn't help but ask the same question of the Force. Why was it that this simple woman—so undeserving, so unworthy—was given the gift of life? Why were they denied their one desire, while this pathetic woman was permitted to receive hers? Not once did they ever demand money, power, or fame, yet it was freely given to them. Instead of basking in it or wasting it away, they used their gifts for good. Together, they brought an end to the war and freed the people from the Separatists. With order restored, they proceeded to improve the lives of millions by ensuring security and preserving the lives of children. Was it too much to ask that in turn they be given the chance to have a family of their own?

As much as it pained Anakin to admit, the Sith Lord could not deny that it was the perfect punishment for a man who had become so consumed by his own powers that he too destroyed the lives of innocent younglings. Though such thoughts filled Vader's heart with guilt and shame, it wasn't this that made his heartache in this moment. It was the fact that Dormé—innocent of such wrong doing—had to pay the price for his weakness.

It was for this reason that Vader knew he could never truly forgive himself for the past. Nor could he ever be able to see himself as Dormé's equal. Though her love was unconditional and without judgment, Anakin knew he was entirely undeserving of it and this only deepened his love for her. At the same time, it added to his guilt and his sorrow for the suffering Dormé endured because of his poor decisions.

But he knew such thoughts would do little to ease his beloved's sorrow; she needed his comfort, his support, but most importantly, his love. With this in mind, Vader held Dormé tightly to him as he gently led her away from the offending sight. Through the Force, he sent soothing thoughts to her while continuing to gently comfort her in whatever way he could.

Covering her brow with loving kisses as his fingers continued to run through her hair, Anakin spoke gentle words of love and hope. It time, their footsteps guided them to their bedchambers and soon after her tears subsided as she began to return his kisses with ones of her own.

As they made love, Anakin felt as though this had become something so much more than an expression of their feelings for one another. This was an act of healing, a gesture of forgiveness and benediction. Never in his life had ever felt so blessed and yet so undeserving of Dormé's affection as he did in those moments. He wanted to comfort her, to help her forget what she could not have, to lose herself in what they did have: each other. But in the end, it was his goddess, his wife, his beloved, who was the healer. With her kisses, Anakin's aching heart was soothed.

Through her touch, his shame and guilt were numbed and forgotten. When she cried out his name in the heated moments of passion, it was not pride or joy Anakin felt, but humble gratitude, as though she were blessing him by giving of herself completely through this loving act.

It wasn't the first time Anakin basked in Dormé's glory, nor would it be the last; however, it was the first time he selflessly gave himself to her. From this act, their greatest desire will finally be answered, but not without a far greater sacrifice.

* * *

A/N: The Rebels have their final revenge...


	8. Loss

After the attack, it was difficult for the Vaders to know how to reach the people that, in their view, were so lost. Dormé who used to take such pleasure in torturing victims for information, no longer enjoyed it. She wanted to know the names of every single person responsible for the attack, especially the one who killed the pregnant woman. This time, she didn't take her time and once she got what little information he had to offer, she went to Intelligence to have it researched. But even after having those responsible pay for their crimes, it wasn't enough. Dormé didn't feel better about it. It seemed as if with each new success, such as the installation of new medical equipment for a planet in need, that new lab or equipment would be destroyed by the Rebellion.

Now the Vaders sought to be one step ahead of the terrorists, to get there before them and stop them from making another move, hopefully to quash the Rebellion for good.

However, just when they believed they got the upper hand through some smuggled information from one of their spies, they unknowingly walked straight into a trap.

It wasn't long before the Empire found itself under a frighteningly well-planned attack. The Rebels knew the way the Imperial forces conducted ground missions. They knew from observation how Vader led such missions and how his mistress—for they could not condescend to call her his wife for they did not know whether Vader was a man or a machine—fought valiantly by his side. It didn't take long for the carefully placed explosives to cause avalanches that were both deadly to the ears, but also to those caught underneath rock and debris.

Dormé dodged the shrapnel and debris exploding from both sides. It was everywhere and as she sliced off heads and limbs of various rebels, Dormé found herself alone, separated from the rest of the Imperial forces, but more importantly, separated from her beloved.

She heard the captains yelling for a retreat in the chaos, but all of this merely fuelled her anger and in attempting to get back to him, she left in her wake decapitated and mutilated corpses lying in their blood.

Another bomb exploded, distracting her long enough to be shot at accurately. The first few shots got her in the chest and as she struggled to avoid further laser fire, she called out for her beloved.

'ANAKIN!'

This wasn't the first time she had suffered wounds, nor did she expect it would be the last, but as she began to see stars and her breath became laboured, Dormé panicked, thinking she might not make it. Another shot got her in the arm, rendering her sword arm useless and leaving her open and vulnerable.

The rebels wanted to take her body and were closing in all around her. 'Not so tough now, are you?!'

'I say we dismember her,' suggested one.

'I'll bet they'll pay a hefty ransom for her body,' another put in.

Dormé laughed at them before coughing up blood. They would not succeed. And she knew her beloved would kill them all for what they had done.

'M'lady!' Rex shouted as he stumbled through the packed snow. A small barrage of clone troopers followed him. He didn't think twice before shooting at the Rebels that surrounded her.

Dormé couldn't hear anything. Voices were distorted as she looked away from their crude features, up to the sky, so that her last view would be of something worthy of her attention than the Rebels' mean existence.

'We'll get you out of here,' Rex said, but Dormé couldn't see him clearly. She wanted Anakin, but he wasn't there.

She shivered until she could no longer feel the cold. She was frightened. Anakin wasn't near and she didn't want to die.

'Anak…' she tried to call out one last time, but her body wouldn't respond. Her spirit then left her body.

* * *

Anakin would never forget the exact moment his entire universe ceased to be, the exact moment in time when his soul was torn apart and his heart shattered to pieces. Though Vader blocked out the events that surrounded her death, the violent battle, the separation, the enemy, the bloodlust, he would never forget the image of his beloved's body lying lifeless in the pale snow. Her crimson gown covered with blood and her hair once done so neatly was strewn about, tendrils of dark locks intermingling with the small bits of grass that poked through the snow. Nearby, her blade rested lifeless and sated as blood began to freeze on it.

In silence, he dropped to his knees and reverently picked up the lifeless form of his wife and beloved as he began to openly weep over her body. The bodies of the rebels that tried to take her body were long forgotten as was commanders and the troops that moved about scouring the area for more threats. It didn't matter anymore, none of it. Dormé was gone and with her passing, Vader died too. He didn't know how many hours he cradled her in his arms, kneeling in the snow.

After a time, Vader could not escape the reality that she was gone and returned to his ship with the beautiful form of his goddess. Her blade was also collected and would be returned to its sheath after it had been cleaned. Her body would not receive the usual Naboo tradition of burial which meant burning her body and scattering the ashes in water. Anakin was not ready to part ways with her and thus a shrine was made on his ship instead, until a proper monument was created on Delaya.

* * *

_Dormé opened her eyes. It was dark and she could barely see her hand in front of her face, but she didn't feel her injuries anymore. Neither did she struggle to breathe. 'Anakin! ANAKIN!' she called, spinning around, trying to see where she was or what was going on. _

_'Where are you? What's happening?'_

She ran forward until she heard splashing and felt the water consuming her feet. She stepped back and the lake suddenly illuminated as though there were light sources under the water.

The figure of a beautiful woman in wearing a meagre red gown drew closer as though floating on the waves.

'Who are you?' Dormé demanded. 'Where's Anakin?!' Though she didn't recognise the woman, Dormé did feel an unnatural connection to her.

'You are lost,' the woman said with compassion.

'I have lost my beloved,' Dorme replied, unaware that they were speaking in an ancient dialect of Naboo.

'Do you know why you've lost him?'

'Because of the Rebels—'

'Because you have lost sight of your true purpose,' the woman corrected her kindly.

'What are you talking about?!' Dormé demanded, not liking this suspicious round of questioning and wanting nothing more than to get back to the battle.

'You know what I speak of,' said the woman, drawing closer and resting a hand over Dormé's heart.

Dormé slapped her hand away and took a few steps back.

'Why do you think you have been unable to have children?' the woman continued, touching on a subject that was incredibly personal.

Drawing closer to the years in which conception was harder and soon an impossibility, she had begun to despair. Even though their wars with the rebels were ending, her anger arose from this despair and her only solace was Anakin. She tried to forget about the pregnant woman who had been killed. It wasn't the first time she had seen something like this, but she knew time was running out for her. She didn't know just how short her time was. For this reason, she clung to Anakin the night before this last battle, as though she would never have the chance again.

'How many lives have you taken, Dormé? Why do you think you deserve to have a child after all this hatred and vengeance you've brought onto the galaxy?'

It was then that Dormé was assaulted by terrifying visions of all of the people she had tortured and killed. She felt their agonizing pain as though she were Force sensitive. But just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, the men and women altered and transformed into their childhood appearances. Surrounded by the bodies of their childhood forms, Dormé begged the woman to stop.

'Someone's child—you killed,' the woman said.

'They weren't innocent. They weren't children when I removed the traitors!' Dormé maintained through her tears.

'They were once children. Some had children of their own that are now parentless because of your actions!'

Dormé found her arguments losing substance. There was a truth in this woman's words that was undeniable. 'But what can I do? They're dead. It's done.'

'You can accept your destiny—'

'Destiny?' Dormé scoffed. 'I don't believe in such things.'

'You are at the threshold of life and death, Dormé. You must correct this. You must save him.'

Dormé's eyes widened at the vision of Anakin that now appeared on the surface of the lake. Rather than fuelling her lust, seeing him so consumed with hatred and vengeance like this now broke her heart. It wasn't because of his actions or the things he had done, but rather because she had failed him.

Even though she knew they were both as guilty of their crimes, she couldn't help feeling as though it were her responsibility to rein Anakin in, to keep him grounded. 'I failed him,' she murmured, though this was not granted a response.

The woman placed a kiss on Dormé's forehead and suddenly a vibrant light came into her as though the woman was giving her the stars. 'Pass it on,' was all she told her.

'I will. I swear to you, I will,' Dormé replied.

* * *

The days that followed were empty, hollow, and lifeless. The emperor cared about nothing now save the remnants of his beloved's memory. All of his energy was thrown into the mausoleum and the memorial he sought to build for her. Any projects that she started continued to be worked on, but little else was finished outside of that.

However, the worst of it wasn't just her absence; rather, it was his hearts way of handling it. Everywhere, Anakin could see reminders of her, whether they were real or not. Soon after, he began to see her face or silhouette in crowds and pick up the soft scent of naceae in the air. There were times he could hear the sound of her laughter in the wind, or the soft whisper of her voice coming from another room. The worst moments were when he'd wake up alone and mistake her presence to be near, playing with his hair or washing up in the next room.

Then there was the nightmares where he relived her death over and over again, forced to watch helplessly as the Rebels shot at her, watching in slow motion as her body fell lifeless to the ground.

But despite the growing madness that threatened to consume Vader's thoughts, the Sith Lord did nothing to ensure some sense of closure was established. Everything in their private chambers were left just as she left them, right down to the exact location of her brush and the gown that had been tossed to the floor in their final moments of passion. Nothing that she had handled in their living space was touched because in his mind, it was considered entirely sacred. Deep down, there was a part of him that so desperately wanted to believe that one day she would return that he didn't move anything lest Dormé were to come home and find things not as she had them.

Dormé's shrine on the _Executor,_ though temporary, was as perfect as Anakin could make it. Elaborate waterfalls decorated the room while the waterflowers she loved littered the winding streams that flowed from them. Candles were lit and perfumed sticks burned, giving one the feeling as though they had entered a Temple or a holy place. In the centre was where Dormé's body rested as though she were sleeping. Garbed in her finest and favourite gown, Dormé remained lifeless with naceae in her hands and her wedding band around her arm. It was in this place that Vader spend most of his time either mourning over her body or speaking of the past as though her spirit were near to hear him.

* * *

The sound of waterfalls nearby filtered into Dormé's senses as she awoke. Blinking her eyes open, she lifted her arm, finding it stiff as though it had been unused for quite some time. In her hand was a naceae water flower. It smelled wonderful, but it didn't explain to Dormé where she was or what she was doing her. She did notice her wedding band was still on her arm and that she was wearing her favourite gown.

She sat up slowly, finding the rest of her joints and muscles weak and aching when she moved, but figured it was from the wounds she endured. Upon remembering the battle, she wondered why the areas she injured were no longer injured and bore no marks to suggest she had ever been injured.

Then something strange happened. It was slow at first, but escalated. Everything around her seemed more alive. It seemed everything was more colourful, as though the waterfall had its own song that she was only now able to see, hear, and _feel_. She didn't know what this was or what to make of it, but everything was more alive than ever before. She too felt this way, but as she stood up, testing her legs as though she were a foal, she noticed a different light within her as well.

_'No, it can't be…'_ she thought to herself, not wanting to get her hopes up. _'Could it?'_

Dormé placed a hand over her womb, wondering if it were just a mistake, a misinterpretation of whatever this new sensitivity was. But the light seemed to be reaching to her and she tried to respond in kind.

Though she didn't remember what happened to her in the liminal space between life and death, she knew this was granted to her for a purpose. She also knew she needed to be with Anakin, that she had something important to tell him. She knew she had a duty, that she had failed him and needed to make it up to him, though she wasn't sure why or how. Neither did she remember the woman speaking to her, but she knew things needed to change.

Now that she made this wonderful discovery, Dormé took a better look at this place. The waterfalls, the flowers, and the candles decorating the room...it was all so lovely. The bed she rested on, however, was too small for two people, or else she would have thought it was a surprise present for their anniversary or just because. Instead, it began to give off an entirely different vibe, one that was dreadful. There was no doubt now in her mind that this was meant to be her memorial. Dormé had no idea how long she had been dead, for it seemed like she just awoke from their last battle.

It was then that she _knew_ Anakin was approaching. He felt so lost, so dark...so alone... Tears came to her eyes before she even looked upon his figure.

As Vader approached the mausoleum with naceae in hand, he could sense that he was no longer alone. Frowning, he grew guarded, cursing the Rebels and their nerve; how dare they try to rob him of this one final honour to his beloved queen! But there was something unusual about the Force signature; it was certainly Force sensitive, but it was oddly familiar and yet so different. It reminded him so much of _her_ yet it wasn't her at all, for how could it be?

But as he entered he heard the woman's voice speak his name -so much like _Dormé_ but too good to possibly be real.

'Anakin,' she whispered, for she could hardly find her voice to speak.

'Who are you?' he asked in wary tones.

Stumbling slightly, she rushed towards him with the intention of hugging him tightly with relief. 'Anakin!'

Her relief was obvious and powerful, but it also made Anakin wary leaving him concerned about this obvious trap. 'You don't know me,' he stated simply not understanding the point of this and not appreciating it either.

'What?' Dormé asked, confused that her beloved would act this way to her. 'It's me, Dormé. What's wrong Anakin? Is this supposed to be my--' She couldn't finish the rest of her statement.

Anakin shook his head in disbelief as new tears filled his eyes. This wasn't happening, not now, not after everything! 'Don't do this to me,' he whispered hoarsely.

Dormé felt his emotions so powerfully as though they were her own, but distinctly his. He was disbelieving, struggling not to believe. 'Anakin?' she asked when he removed her arms from around him.

'Please don't—' he stammered thinking his mind had now finally departed from him leaving him to imagine that it was his beloved before him.

'All I remember is being shot at and then waking up here, wherever here is. I'm just so glad you're all right!' she exclaimed.

Anakin frowned as he remembered the rebels and what they had done to Dormé. It was also then that he noticed Dormé's body was _missing_ as though this _look-a-like_ was meant to be her. As Dormé tried to hug him once more, Vader politely, but coolly, removed her arms from him. 'I know you're not her, so don't bother trying to pretend like you are. I know they sent you here to fool me. I don't know why or what they hope to gain from this but you better stop this act right now,' he remarked in dark tones. Part of him wanted so desperately to believe that this was real, that his beloved had returned to him, but such wishes never became a reality, not for men like him. This left him with other option outside the fact that it was a trap.

She attempted to touch his cheek, for him to meet her eyes. 'Pretend?'

Anakin jerked away at her touch as its reality only reminded him of all the times he longed for Dormé's touch, when he would close his eyes and lose himself so much to his imagination that he could feel her calloused fingers against his skin.

'What are you talking about? I don't know what happened but I am here now—'

Shaking his head to her words he swiftly drew his lightsaber wanting to end this horrible nightmare that had fallen on him. Had they no mercy? Was it not enough that they killed her? Did they really have to send this imposter to further torture him?

Infuriated that they would not only steal away with his beloved's body, but would play him for a fool and pretend that Dormé had returned to life, Anakin immediately began to touch the Dark Side as he drew his lightsaber and activated it. 'Now you will tell me where Dormé—the real Empress's—body is and you will take me to it or I will kill you,' he growled in threatening tones.

* * *

A/N: Coming up - Will Anakin strike down his beloved?


	9. Lightning in a Stormy Sky

Tears filled Dormé's eyes when Vader ignited his lightsaber. His threat didn't frighten her, so she remained standing there. She felt more confusion at his reaction than fear. For some reason, he didn't believe that she was really herself.

Vader's eyes also filled with tears as he stared into the strange woman's gaze, unable to deny how close they were to Dormé's own. How easy it would to be to play the ruse to pretend even for a moment his beloved goddess had returned to him! But such things only existed in the realm of dreams and this was far too painful for it to be anything but reality. There was no fear found here only sadness and confusion in its place. This was one was so much like Dormé that Anakin found himself faltering almost believing that she was. But his heart had been known to play tricks on him before leaving him to believe she was wandering through a crowd or humming to herself in fresher as she did her hair.

Dormé exhaled and wiped the tears she had only just noticed from her cheeks. 'We finally got our wish, Anakin. We're going to have a baby. Aren't you happy? Finally after all of this time...after nearly dying to not only recover, but receive this wonderful gift...'

His heart leapt to his throat causing the hidden tears to spill down his cheeks as he deactivated the lightsaber and staggered back. 'Why are you doing this to me? Is it not enough that you and your allies killed my beloved? Now you must mock her memory by pretending to enact our greatest wish?'

She shook her head, trying to make him understand that she was truly here. But he kept accusing her. 'I'm not a traitor! I didn't kill myself and I'm not a Rebel.'

Anakin shook his head as he tried to block out her words. He was certain now that this woman was not only a terrible liar, but a poor actor as well. 'Then who are you?' he stated softly his frustration and sorrow evident.

'If you want the damned Empire so badly, you can have it! I don't care anymore!' he snapped before falling silent as he recalled the lifeless form of the pregnant woman days before his beloved died. Though he _knew_ she was not who she claimed to be, Vader knew from her Force aura that she was indeed pregnant.

He didn't even want to look her in the eyes, let alone allow her to touch him. Dormé wondered just how long ago she had died. Had it been terribly long? Anakin was so closed off and in pain...

'Gods damn it, Anakin, I am your wife!' she cried, stomping her foot in agitation.

Anakin scowled when she stomped her foot in agitation and attempted to continue what Anakin believed was the ruse. The only thing he was certain of was that she was concerned for the safety of her baby and that he couldn't blame her for. He had learnt firsthand that the Rebels had no qualms about killing mothers and their newborns. 'Would you stop this awful game!' he balked in frustration and sorrow. 'You are **not **Dormé! You are not my goddess or my queen! You are just a Force sensitive woman who is pretending to be her for reasons I can't even begin to imagine!' he snapped as new tears spilled down his cheeks.

'I don't give an _araru_ about the Empire anymore. I only care about you and our baby. OUR baby!'

'Did the remnant Jedi put you up to this? Is this what this is about?' he asked knowing all too well what it was like to be a _puppet_ to the Order.

As much as he wanted to cast her away, the Sith Lord knew that Dormé would not wish it of him and so with this in mind, Vader glanced away as he swallowed hard. 'Your allies may not have mercy even towards the unborn, but _she_ did,' he quietly began as he met her gaze briefly. 'Stay with me and I will make sure your child remains unharmed.'

Dormé couldn't believe the way he was treating her. This wasn't like Anakin. Anakin would know it was her. He wouldn't be so dismissive and barely look her in the eyes...prevent her from touching him. She had no idea what he meant about Force powers because she didn't believe she had the ability to do anything with the new sensations she experienced since after her death. Maybe she truly was in the Realms of Chaos. Maybe she was dead and this was her punishment.

No, no, that wasn't the case. Dormé felt it in her heart. He was just depressed and it was obvious he hadn't slept in ages...and his figure was gaunt as though he hadn't eaten either. The rebels might have had something to do with this. Maybe they tortured him, made him believe she was dead. That was the only logical explanation. Very well. She would just have to make him remember her. Dormé decided not to speak to him, for to do so would only make her more frustrated and angry than she already was.

'I promise you, milady, I will keep you safe from them too. But all I ask is that you stop this game. We both know you aren't who you claim to be and surely you know if I was going to kill you or your child, I would have already,' he tried once more in almost pleading tones. 'I'm struggling enough with the loss without you adding to it,' he admitted sadly. 'Now can we end this so I can get you inside my ship where you'll at the very least be warm?' he remarked noting the chill in the air.

She nodded her ass before following him back to _their_ ship. Dormé tried not to let it bother her that he called her the impersonal _milady_.

Anakin led the woman inside feeling her anger and presuming it was because he had figured out her guise. Though under any other circumstances he would have been livid all of it left him feeling incredibly worn and tired. He could only imagine what Dormé the _real_ Dormé would say about all of this.

He was about to show her the guest room—that they had secretly hoped one day would become a nursery—so she could rest but the woman was promptly departing for the kitchen as though it were her own. Stunned, he stared at her in disbelief before following her as he watched on with a look of mixed shock, disbelief and quite possible amusement. 'Glad you're able to make yourself at home,' he finally managed before _realizing_ she most likely read his thoughts causing him to sigh softly.

'I know you have your orders to keep up this, act but I'm telling you it's all right. I know that you're not _her_ and I have no intention of hurting you or leaving you to face your allies alone.' he tried once more.

Continuing to ignore his rude comments, trying to convince herself he just wasn't well, she resisted the urge to tell him off. Dormé cooked a meal for the both of them and had a droid set the table for them so he wouldn't have to. She then set everything on the table as she usually did and sat down to eat. She hoped he would at least eat as well because she was worried about him.

Anakin watched in dismay noting the woman's behaviour, her reactions, everything. It was almost as though she was really his beloved, but Vader refused to hold onto such hopes. It wasn't the first time he mistook another for his beloved and he was hesitant to put his heart into this possibility as he feared he'd only be hurt for it. As the dinner was served, Anakin found his appetite had not yet returned, but he did his best to eat a little lest he offend the woman before him. He knew that Dormé would want him to be polite not for the woman's sake, but for the safety of her unborn child. Too much stress could be dangerous for a growing child and he didn't want to do anything that might encourage such a complication, even if this baby was not his and she was not his goddess.

She remained silent, knowing if she spoke, he would just dismiss her, so after having another of his contraptions clean up after them, she went to their bedchambers with the intent of showering and changing. Her limbs still ached from the position she had been resting in for so long and as much as she liked her favourite gown, she would be more comfortable in starship boxers and a tee. She began to undress.

But as she trailed off to the bedchamber, Anakin's reached the end of his patience and frantically he raced after her. 'What are you doing? You can't go in there!' he barked in agitation. 'No one goes in there. Not even I!' he snapped as new tears collected in his eyes. How could he possibly explain to her that it was a sacred place now? 'I have a guest room you can use I'll have someone bring you some clothes,' he continued weakly trying to keep his voice from cracking. 'Just do not go in there.'

Though she was glad he at least ate a little of the meal she prepared, she was extremely upset to find their bedchamber was _off-limits_. Furrowing her brow, she faced him.

'No one is to go in that room! Not even I will go in there anymore!' Anakin growled in defensive tones. 'Please show a little respect for the memory of my wife! It is for her that I didn't kill you outright back at her memorial!' Vader snapped before falling to a pained silence as she spoke of the nursery.

'I don't want to use the guest room!' she exclaimed. 'That's supposed to be the nursery! And all of my things are in there and I want to change.' It was now with her aching muscles that she felt her exhaustion from the emotions.

'Have you no mercy?' he hoarsely whispered so distracted by his own sorrow that he missed the fact she didn't read his thoughts and wouldn't know he had been thinking about the true purpose of the guest room. 'It was—but we were never able to—' Anakin glanced away as he swallowed hard before silently turning and walking away.

It seemed that everything she did, Anakin didn't allow or approve of. It was incredibly frustrating and with her annoyance, she wasn't as thoughtful as she ought to have been. Since she was so overjoyed about their baby, she didn't even consider how mentioning the nursery would have affected Anakin who still didn't believe she was really Dormé. She felt his pain that had at one time mirrored her own. He stalked off and she was torn between going after him and apologising and just leaving him alone.

She knew he wouldn't want her comfort. He still barely looked at her to begin with. With his presence fading into the training halls, Dormé went to their room to shower as she originally planned. As she changed, she decided to speak with the officers to get caught up on the situation of the Empire and possibly find out how long she had been _gone_. There was only one thing she knew for certain and that was her husband was unfit to be running the imperial army.

Dormé knew these halls like the back of her hand. It wasn't long before she was on command and on the receiving end of disbelieving stares. She approached the highest ranking officer who had been promoted to his rank shortly after her _death_.

'Milady,' he gasped, stuttering and fumbling a bit as he bowed to her.

'Yes, Commander, I'm not dead,' she replied, rolling her eyes. 'Listen, I have orders for you that are of grave importance. Walk with me.'

The officer followed on her heels, stunned to see Lady Vader alive and walking around.

'Unless you are both blind and stupid, you know that the emperor is not well,' she began. 'For this reason, I suggest you keep all of your officers out of his way and only follow my command.'

'I understand; but milady, what if he does give an order?'

'Then you will humour him and follow the order, but if you believe your life is worthy, you will stay far away from him until he is feeling better.'

The officer nodded. 'It is so good to have you back, milady.'

Dormé smiled genuinely at him. 'Congratulations are in order,' she informed him. 'We're having a baby!'

'Congratulations, milady,' the officer replied, grinning, though somewhat uncomfortably.

'Now, tell me everything that has happened since my disappearance,' she said, keeping her steps light as they entered the intelligence wing.  


* * *

For hours, Vader trained in the hall where he often used to spar with his beloved. Even now he could imagine the clash and clang of their blades meeting in their volatile dance. The way her amber eyes would shine with mischief and amusement as she would gain the upper hand and put him in his place.

Even now the sound of her laughter echoed off these walls haunting him with her absence. _Is that the best you can do?_

Anakin faltered in mid-step as new tears came to his eyes. He knew it was his imagination playing tricks on his mind, but for a moment, Vader couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine that she really was there to tease him.

'I'm not the same warrior I was when you were still here; I'm not even the same man,' he murmured apologetically to the empty room.

Closing his eyes Vader envisioned in his mind Dormé's beautiful smile, the way her freckles seemed to dance when she laughed, the feel of her fingers against his cheek. Without realizing his actions, the Sith Lord outlined his jaw lightly with his fingers as though imagining his calloused fingers were slipping over hers.

'I...miss you,' he whispered as in his state of daydream she was there watching him. Softly he continued speaking of the _woman_ who claimed to _her_ and of the child she carried. He apologized for not being able to stop the Rebel's and explained he was keeping the girl so as to protect her unborn baby.

'...We both know what they are capable of. While she might deserve this fate, her child does not. So I'm protecting her because I know that is what you would do if you were in this position,' he softly admitted unaware that he was no longer alone.

After being caught up on the situation and relaying her orders to protect the stability of the Empire, she informed the commander that she would be able to be reached at any hour via her comm channel. Once that was concluded, she returned to their private chambers and hopefully to see that Anakin was doing better. It was not hard to pick up on his Force signature and she followed it to his location. _I miss you_, she heard him say. Dormé shook her head as it dawned on her that he was talking to himself, or rather, that he was talking to _her_. His further words broke her heart.

For a moment, she turned away, putting a hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't register them. Anakin was absolutely lost and it was her fault for taking a wrong step or not being aware or something... She felt so incredibly guilty, though she didn't know the true reason why.

Finally, she turned back around, seeing him with his eyes closed, touching his cheek as though she were doing so. Dormé rushed over to him, throwing her arms unrepentantly around his neck and kissing him, 'Anakin!'

Anakin was lost in his reverie when suddenly he found himself being kissed, instincts permitted him to return it as in his state of mind he was in another place another time, when Dormé was alive and real and in his arms. But reality soon came crashing down all around him and immediately his eyes snapped open as he drew back in horror.

'_Echuta-we_! What have I done!?' he gasped staring at her in shock before his guilt swiftly manifested into anger.

'How dare you take advantage of me in this manner!' he growled before stepping back as his hand flew to his forehead as his expression turned pained as shame flooded his thoughts.

'Anakin!' she cried as he pushed her away.

_I should have known better—I'm sorry, I should have known...I'm so sorry, my dearest goddess,_ he thought as he swiftly turned to leave lest the woman before him note his tears. He was unaware that his thoughts were entirely open to her as he was far too distracted by his shamed thoughts.

His anger and shame only worsened her guilty feelings. 'SHUT UP!' she hissed.

Anakin glared at her as she demanded his silence but fell silent at her command. None of this made sense to him and despite her demands the Sith Lord just shook his head in reply and continued to avoid her gaze.

'Anakin look at me! Would you just look at me, please!' she tried to get his attention, standing in front of him as near as she could get. She was unafraid of him, only fearing _for_ him. She didn't know her cheeks were stained with tears as well.

'No. This ends now. Either you leave me the _iquicha_ alone or I swear to you I will return you to your Rebel friends and we both know they will show no mercy!' he hissed as he brushed past her with the intent of departing from his quarters.

When Anakin yelled at her again, it took all of her effort not to go after him. She was only making things worse.

Dormé sped for their bedchamber, which Anakin told her was now _off-limits_. Though she intended to sleep there, upon seeing the bed once again and noticing the gown she wore the last night they were together strewn heedlessly nearby, she began to sob. She took Anakin's pillow from the bed and departed for the guest chambers, clutching onto it as she slept.  


* * *

  
The next day, she was once more the empress and set about running the empire without Anakin's help. It seemed he had only paid attention to her projects during the time she was dead and now she had much to do in the way of keeping their borders secure. However, she did so in a way that proposed peace treaties rather than active combat.

With her spare time, she began working on setting up the nursery the way she wanted and making a plushy for their son or daughter. She was quick with her stitching, after many hours of labour in the factories as a child, and was soon working on a blanket and little socks. She tried to keep to herself or converse with the officers, not wanting to anger Anakin further. But Dormé did cook meals for the two of them, even if he didn't end up eating with her.

Meanwhile, Anakin tried to pretend the woman wasn't there, that she had never been there to begin with, but the signs of her presence were everywhere no matter how much he tried to avoid them. It felt worse now than before as every time he thought of Dormé, he envisioned her catching sight of him kissing the woman whose child he sought to protect. Not a day would go by when he wouldn't return to the empty chamber that was his queen's memorial to beg her forgiveness. Not a night would pass when he wasn't plagued with nightmares of her passing only to wake up with his face tear stained and buried in one of the pillows of the couch he now called his bed.

The day's continued onward, leaving Vader to spend much of his time going over Dormé's projects, ensuring everything was continuing as before. He avoided his officers as he no longer had the heart to listen to their pointless ramblings about the Empire. In his mind, this too died with Dormé's passing. Upon hearing her decoy was taking on the role of his beloved, he felt torn between rage and relief. In the end, he did nothing and instead vented his sorrow, guilt, and rage in the training halls.

At first, he avoided the woman's meals finding them to be too much a reminder of the past, but after a few days, he realized she had no intention of giving up an thus he gave in. The food was exactly how Dormé used to prepare it and that alone frightened him more than he wanted to admit. He began to harbour doubts of his own convictions and wondered if indeed she had been telling the truth all along. But then he was reminded of the fact that Dormé was not a Force sensitive, that she was never able to carry a child, and Anakin knew this couldn't possibly be her.

On this particular evening, the Sith Lord found that sleep was once more evading him and in troubled silence, he took to wandering the halls of his vast, private quarters. He didn't know where his feet would take him, but at this point, Vader didn't care. All he wanted was a moment's peace from his tormented thoughts and a moment's rest for his heart that ached from the memories of another life and longed to believe the woman who resided in his chambers really was his empress.

It had been a long day and even though Anakin refused to allow her to enter their private chambers, she had to for all of her clothes were in there. This evening was no different. Dormé stripped down to have a shower after laying out what she would wear to bed. It was far more comfortable to wear their starship boxers than any nightgown. Though it would have been far more comfortable to sleep naked, it wasn't the same without Anakin there and so she refrained.

She allowed the warm water to pour over her as she leant her head back to wet her hair. Her thoughts were detached and nonsensical, but she could sense Anakin's presence nearby. When she first awoke in the memorial that was supposed to be for her death, this new, prickly sensitivity alarmed her. But she had no idea that this and the pregnancy were the main reasons why Anakin refused to open his heart to her once more.

The long hours of training and time spent at her memorial were taxing on her spirit as well. But Dormé wasn't going to give up on him. She just prayed that he would _return_ to her by the time their baby was born.

Anakin continued to wander the halls in pained silence struggling to clear his thoughts of the doubts that lingered and the questions that it encouraged. But in the end his footsteps led him back to his private quarters once more and upon seeing the door to their old bedchambers opened, Anakin found himself slowly stepping inside. The memories returned to him without mercy and quietly he found himself wandering through the room as he relived the past in his mind.

His fingers lightly brushed over the pillows of the bed as he recalled their impromptu pillow fights. His eyes fell to the used brush by the vanity and in his mind he could recall the long hours spent brushing her hair while running his fingers through it. He could still smell the faint scent of her perfume and was reminded of their moments of passion and their moments of peace. But at the sound of the water running in the fresher something within him whispered silent encouragement as though inviting him to face the truth that had been warring with him for so long.

Shyly, he stepped inside and found himself staring at the beautiful form of the woman who claimed to be his wife and beloved. She was perfect in every way and it filled him with shame to think he would gaze upon her with eyes that saw only his goddess. That was until he found himself noting the scars on her body. Frowning, he stared in disbelief upon realizing they were in the exact position as the shots Dormé had received before she returned to the Force. Every single one he had put to memory when he placed her into her gown before carrying her lifeless form to her shrine. The freckles were there as well, every one where it perfectly belonged as were her marks of beauty. Something deep within him stirred and in that moment Vader knew without question that this woman, so familiar and yet so different, was none other than Dormé herself.

Though he could not understand why she had returned with senses attune to the Force or how it was she could now bear a child, but Anakin was not about to question it. New tears filled his eyes as guilt and shame intermingled with relief and overwhelming joy. Silently, he removed his own garbs and quietly stepped into the shower and without a word, slipped his arms around Dormé's petite form before quietly studying her as the tears returned. Through the Force, he reached out and touched her aura, revealing all the love he felt for her, the truth he now understood, and everything he could not say in that moment.

He looked at her with eyes that held the weight of the universe. The emotions pouring off him like an unleashed deluge would have caused her to take a step back from the rush of it all, had he not wrapped his arms around her. It was entirely overwhelming. Compared to before when he was struggling, his emotions had been almost stifled. Now it was not only completely open to her, but being thrust upon her, leaving her dizzy with it all. It was so much at once and so powerful to read and receive simultaneously. All she knew for certain was that he knew she was really Dormé. This alone was enough to make her cry with relief and joy, pulling him closer and holding him.

Anakin didn't mean to assault Dormé with overpowering emotions and had he been more aware of his actions, he would have felt terrible knowing how new and confusing this would be for her. But in this moment, all he felt was the rush of joy at being able to hold his beloved again, to know she was alive and well and in his arms where she belonged. Soon she too was holding him tightly as her tears of relief and joy intermingled with his own. It felt so good to hold her once more, to know she was real that everything he had felt for her was real, not a desperate illusion made by a broken heart.

But as his tears subsided, Anakin continued to hold tightly onto his beloved as through the Force, he continued to touch her Force signature as though trying to embrace her very soul. However, in time he began to register the effect this was having on Dormé and gently began to put his walls so as not to flood her with his emotions and thoughts. 'I've missed you so much,' he murmured softly as he ran his fingers through her wet hair.

The rush of emotions and Force caresses left her dizzy, but in a good way. She felt as though her head was spinning; he was touching her so deeply. Her breath came out in gasps are her tears subsided.

To be able to do this, to know Dormé could feel—truly feel—how he felt about her was almost overwhelming for Anakin who couldn't resist reaching out through the Force and embracing her Force signature. He had never experienced such a thing in his life and for hte first time he wondered if Dormé would one learn how to return the hidden embraces he gave so often but never openly spoke of.

'Anakin,' she murmured before kissing him desperately. This was real, so entirely _real_ and true. And Dormé wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him. They would never be separated again, she vowed to herself.

As she murmured his name and desperately kissed his lips, Vader soon forgot everything he was thinking about as all he knew was her. His entire universe consisted of his beloved and in those moments, Anakin felt as though she were pulling him out from a darkness he never knew existed until now. In her arms was heaven and in her kisses sweet bliss. Lost to her loving and healing embrace, Anakin felt as though his very soul was being mended and his heart once dead with Dormé's passing was now returning to life once more.

It would be some time later before he returned to reality from the sweet bliss that stole away all coherent thought. Even then, he held onto Dormé tightly basking in the afterglow of their passion play.

Dormé had no idea when the water was shut off or when they made it back to their bed, only that they were finally _here_. 'I knew you would return to me,' she murmured as they clung to each other.

Time moved of its own accord when Anakin was in Dormé's arms and little was registered to his senses save for Dormé's emotions and the love that was shared between them. At her murmured words Anakin felt new tears spill down his cheeks as he touched her cheeks and gently kissed her lips. Her words left is mark on his heart and it moved him deeply filling him with humble awe and respect for his beloved's faith in him. Never in his life had he ever known such love and never again would he ever. He could only hope that in some small way he would be able to return a little of the joy she had given him.

In the end, it was exhaustion that caused both to take a break and in silence Anakin held her tightly embracing her both in the flesh and through the Force. Her thoughts were clear and vibrant to him and it mirrored his own. However it also reminded him of the fact all of this was new to Dormé and left him feeling protective of her despite the fact that neither knew of anyone who was Force sensitive who would take advantage of it.

'And our little one will know their daddy, his true self.' She said, smiling at him.

Anakin held her tightly, embracing her both in the flesh and through the Force. Her thoughts were clear and vibrant to him and it mirrored his own. However it also reminded him of the fact all of this was new to Dormé and left him feeling protective of her despite the fact that neither knew of anyone who was Force sensitive who would take advantage of it.

Tired though she was from everything that happened that day, she almost didn't want to fall asleep, to awaken and find it had only been a dream. If she was dreaming, this was one she dare not wake from. Her heart danced with the love he brought her, but her lips had yet to speak them without desperation or fear of losing him. She didn't yet realise that she didn't need to speak them with her lips, that she had the ability to tell him in his mind and through her feelings. She hardly knew of the extent of her Force abilities, or that they were in fact keeping their baby safe.

But for the moment Anakin decided it could wait as he gently played with her hair and gave her lazy kisses. _I love you so much,_ he whispered into her thoughts as he gave her a gentle smile.

She felt his protectiveness and it made her feel honoured to be so desired and have so much love. _There are not words to express how I love you, Anakin_, she thought to herself, unaware that he could hear this as much as she wanted him to. Dormé kissed him in return, just relishing their closeness and how not even death could keep them part.

Upon hearing Dormé's whispered thoughts Anakin grinned as he shifted slightly so as to gaze upon her better. 'I know the feeling,' he murmured in reply marking that he heard her thoughts before losing himself in her kiss once more. Soon rest overtook him and Anakin snuggled tightly in his beloved's arms feeling so alive and so content in way he could not hope to explain.

* * *

  
As morning came ,Vader stirred awake to find himself in her arms once more, leaving him feeling overjoyed that all of this was real and not some dream. Shyly he slipped his hand over her petite waist as he smiled lovingly at their little one, imagining that it was sleeping much like its ama.

Dormé was too sleepy to know that he had heard her thoughts, but it didn't matter because she was so happy and complete in ways that had been severely lacking during his closed-off days of denial. Thankfully such days were in the past.

Her rest was deep and as she awoke, she felt his hand on her torso which brought a smile to her face. She slipped a hand over his before opening her eyes. 'Morning,' she murmured.

Anakin shyly rubbed Dormé's torso, imagining that their baby could feel his touch, that he was rubbing its head. Smiling softly in contentment Anakin's thoughts turned to the future as he imagined what life would be like with their child and what htey would be like.

Upon sensing Dormé stirring awake his attentions turned to her as he gave her a loving smile. Feeling her hand over his own, Vader gave it a gentle squeeze. 'Morning,' he replied. 'How was your rest?' he asked as he kissed her cheeks.

She readjusted her position so she was facing him once more. She giggled. 'I was going to ask you the same thing, but I think I already know,' she commented before pulling him in for a good morning kiss.

'I think our little one slept well too, or is still sleeping, I can't tell,' Dormé added with a hint of a blush.

Anakin grinned at her words and soon was eagerly returning her kiss before giving a contented sigh. 'Finally everything is right with the universe,' he murmured softly before her words turned his attentions to their little one once more.

Her words reminded him of the fact Dormé had yet to learn how to use her Force sensitivity and with this in mind he smiled. 'It's probably too early to tell just yet but I can show you how to read another's aura so when they are big enough you can tell,' he shyly offered before adding as his cheeks warmed. 'I can show you too how to touch another's Force signature as well but only if you like of course.'

'Oh yes, please!' Dormé said cheerfully. It was terribly exciting to know that she would be able to share this with Anakin.

'You have to teach me!' She grinned broadly as she studied him eagerly. 'And of course tell me anything else I might be able to do now. I hadn't even thought of it before.' Dormé didn't add that she had been so concerned about him that she hadn't thought of using or playing around with these new abilities.

Anakin grinned to Dormé's cheerful reply pleased to know she was as eager to do this as he was. Though he was never bothered by the fact his beloved was unable to touch the Force, the fact that she could now opened up a variety of new possibilities that wasn't available to them before. The question now that remained was where to begin?

The question he should have been concern with was how this would affect their unborn child. However, he was unaware his constant use of the Dark Side was the reason Dormé was unable to have children in the past, just as Vader was unaware of how dangerous it was to the life growing within his beloved. He was also unaware of the true reasons Dormé was given this gift and the fact it would be this that protected their son from him.

'I'd start with showing you how to though speak but I believe you already know that,' he said with a grin recalling how she spoke her love for him the night before.

_Unless of course you'd like to further practice,_ he offered into her mind with an impish smile.

Thought speak—' she began, but then he spoke into her thoughts and she smiled. Dormé hadn't realised she had done so, but decided to deliberately try it now. _Am I doing it? Can you hear me?_ Dormé wondered.

Anakin nodded in reply at her silent words and grinned. _Yes, I can. Anytime you wish to speak to me in this way you just have to focus on me and imagine that your directing your thoughts to me and I will hear you_ Vader admitted realizing that her attempts the night before was unconscious.

_I can also show you how to touch my Force signature with your own. It's a personal thing, I don't know how to describe it save that it resembles a hug -only with one's aura. Let me show you,_ Anakin further explained.

Through the Force, his aura was blackened and stormy, a result of his constant use of the Dark Side. But within the darkness were _cracks_ of light that stood out like strands of lightning against a stormy sky. It was a sharp contrast to how it was even a day ago.

After a moment's pause, dark tendrils began to reach out towards Dormé's Force signature and started to wrap around her aura as Anakin smiled shyly and tightened his embrace around her.

Dormé was eager to learn as much as she could to become even closer to Anakin than ever before, as hard as it was to believe, but as the darkness caressed her, Dormé was tempted to give in to it. It was mysterious and inviting, while tarnishing and diminishing all of the things she loved about Anakin. Instead of bringing them closer, it was showing Dormé that there was, in actuality, a wall between them. The wall wasn't nearly as fortified as it had been when he was in denial of the fact she had indeed returned to life. Instead, it had cracks in it, which allowed Anakin's true spirit through.

It was this that Dormé began to reach for, the warmth of Anakin's spirit. Though the darkness began whispering to her all sorts of illicit things that would be incredibly easy to give into, Anakin's pure form was more inviting.

Unbeknownst to the untrained empress, her light was returning the favour, giving herself, her spirit open and unyielding to him.

While Anakin believed he knew a lot about the Force, there so much he had yet to understand. What Dormé now knew to be fact was something that still evaded him. But as her spirit opened itself to him Vader found himself becoming witness to a side of the Force he had never known as a Jedi. It was warm and inviting, filled with hope and peace in a way that was so much more personal than he was used to experiencing. It was bliss and the more Anakin wrapped himself around Dormé's Force signature the more he longed for it.

He purred his contentment as his physical embrace tightened around her. Through the Force, he could feel the warmth of her Force signature wrapping around his own and though it was muted by his Darkness, it was enough to fill Anakin's thoughts with bliss. Feeling Dormé's affection and love wrapping around him so intimately was new to Vader and it left him feeling more complete than he ever thought possible.

It wasn't long before his purrs of contentment turned into off-key humming as he ran his fingers through her hair and buried his face in the crook of her neck. This was harmony and Anakin was loathed to ever part from it.﻿

* * *

A/N: Coming up, the epilogue! We hope you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews!


	10. Epilogue: Hope

_My father used to say that even the smallest act can have the most profound effect, that even the most insignificant gesture can change the course of history. As a child, I used to hear these words, smile, nod, and let it slip from my mind. When one is young, all that matters is that the sun is shining and there are adventures to have. And if one is really lucky, there will always be a friend to share those journeys with._

_~ from the memoirs of Isellé Kenobi and Laic Skywalker_

Isellé knew by her ama's silence and her father's pensive expression that something important was happening today. For the entire journey to Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Sabé seemed quiet and distracted. It was not comforting, but Isellé was hopeful that upon arriving, their mood would lighten. There was many zoos, parks, gardens, and tall buildings just waiting to be explored.

However, whatever her parents had on their minds, it clearly was something far too serious for adventures or fun. Isellé was disappointed, but soon grew distracted when Ama suggested they visit the gardens in the Imperial District. Having never been there before, Isellé was hopeful that she would meet new friends and find new secret hiding spots to play. It was all she could do to keep distracted from Ama's pensive mood. If Ama and Dad said everything was all right, then everything must be all right.

The events of the Empire and its gradual transition from the war machine into something more peaceful did not affect Isellé directly. She could see in her parents' manners that it was clearly something important to them. The unspoken sorrow and guarded hope she saw in Dad's blue eyes spoke volumes, though she was too young to understand. Even her Ama with her _special_ eyes could not hide the weight of the news the Empire carried.

Now they were here on Coruscant; she couldn't pronounce the name, but it sounded like a pastry to Isellé. Her mother remained nearby setting up a picnic and watching as she ran about in the garden. It was beautiful, so big and filled with birds and flowers. Isellé filled her pockets with pretty stones that she came across.

At the sight of the brook, she grinned, recalling how frogs liked the water and soon she was stepping in to find herself a new lizard-like friend.

Sabé could sense her direction through the Force warned her, 'Be careful, Isellé. Don't wader too far from the shore.'

Isellé nodded and continued her adventures. She decided that she was going to be a great explorer when she grew up.

Meanwhile, Saché was mindful to watch Laic closely as she knew he had a talent, much like his ama and dad, for finding trouble. There was so much going on at this time that the last thing she wanted was to add more worry to Dormé's grand list of concerns. It was a small duty but one she endeavoured to succeed at.

While the meetings unfolded in the senatorial district Saché decided it was high time Laic had a chance to explore the grand gardens here. She knew Dormé would have done the same had the chance. Unfortunately, being the empress was not without its sacrifices and so Saché endeavoured to help her where she could. It felt nice not having to stand guard as security while playing the plant for the alliance. The grey had faded somewhat now and that alone was a relief. Now she could walk and speak freely without fearing that her words and the truth they carried would cost lives.

She smiled to herself as Laic began to explore the gardens with his satchel filled with toys and strange inventions that she was certain he had yet to figure out for himself. It was short lived. Almost as soon as she decided to check up on her schedule and see if there were any messages for her on her portable holo-comm the youngling was dropping his bag and wandering off. Saché kept a watchful eye but did not follow him as he was still within sight. She had a feeling Laic was going to ultimately end up getting into mischief.

Even though Aunt Saché was strict, there were times when she'd crack a smile and give in when he made a silly face or acting funny. For some reason, even without Force sensitivity—at least in the way Daddy, Ama, and he had— Aunt Saché always knew when he was getting up to some sort of mischief.

With his small satchel packed with toys and contraptions he was working on, Laic followed his aunt to the garden. He wasn't as comfortable with nature as other children his age because he spent most of his life indoors on ships. The garden Daddy built for Ama on the _Executioner_ was similar to those on Naboo which he only visited once, but this was Coruscant. Everything was different here.

It was then that his eyes settled on another Force sensitive. Her emotions drifted off her in undulating waves that entranced him for a moment, not sure what to make of her. Though he had been in the presence of other Force sensitives, Laic hadn't ever met one that was about his age, nor one that was a little girl. Though Laic had plans to work on his latest contraption, the girl soon distracted him and his curiosity got the better of him.

Leaving his satchel behind near where his aunt was catching up on messages, Laic took a chance and went after the little girl. He followed her as she ran about through the grass and stopped when she stooped over to pick up something in the river. It was then he spotted and sensed an older woman nearby, one he assumed to be her ama.

Feeling uncertain of himself and not wanting the older woman to catch him, he stumbled backward and landed on his behind. So much for being stealthy! He hoped the girl didn't notice him. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet. He didn't know what he would say.

Isellé sensed there were others in the gardens but she did not pay it much heed. She was used to visitors in public places and was busy collecting the pretty stones in the water. She hoped Daddy would polish them for her as he often did so she could add it to her collection. Isellé had the prettiest rock garden in the entire galaxy, even Ama said so! Her special eyes could not see rocks as they did but she could _feel_ the Force from them and said they had warm colours which were beautiful to her.

Just as she was about to grab a shiny black rock her eyes caught sight of something moving in the cat's tails nearby. Her eyes grew round and she beamed as she quickly moved to catch it. Force reflexes enabled her with unnatural agility and soon the little red lizard was in her hand. She was about to peek at it-to see if it changed colours like the one's at home when a boy seemed to come out of nowhere..

He spotted a creature in the little girl's hand and he thought it looked dangerous. Jumping to his feet, he decided he would save the day, just like his daddy often did. With untrained Force reflexes, he attempted to dislodge the lizard from her hand and ended up falling face first in the muddy brook, splashing the girl in the process.

Gurgling and gasping for breath, he tried to stand up, but the brook's floor was slippery. He wasn't having much luck. Stepping out of the brook, he looked like a mudman indeed, but he had a huge grin on his face because he had saved the lady, just like a proper knight, from the monster that was going to hurt her!

Isellé never had a chance to respond or even ask why he did that when he ended up falling into the muddy water. Ama was soon rushing forward as was another older woman. Isellé being closest to the boy had the best luck and moved to help him up. Soon she was losing her footing and with an unceremonious splash she landed on her bottom too.

'I saved you!' Laic proudly announced from his spot in the river. But then his grin faded when the girl began laughing at him.

Giggling she got up and was about to step back onto the bank when she caught sight of the muddy boy. One look at his big grin-white teeth against a muddy backdrop and she was bursting into laughter.

He didn't understand her teasing and thought that she was being mean to him. 'The thing--the beast was going to eat your hand, so I stopped it. You should be thanking me not laughing!'

'You look like a mudpuppy!' she said between laughter. For the moment Ama and other woman was forgotten, though their concern was felt through their auras.

His exclamation caused her eyes to grow wide as her hand fluttered to her mouth in surprise. 'Oh that was my new friend,' she explained as her cheeks warmed. She remember Ama telling how some people thought her friends were scary, Isellé assumed this boy was one of them.

Laic tried to wipe off the mud, but it was of no use. He sensed something about the girl that he hadn't with other Force sensitives and it made him blush. He didn't know what to make of these feelings. He was going to stomp away, but then was reminded of his manners.

'Wait--' she began, but then the boy turned back around to face her once more.

'I'm sorry I got you dirty and that you lost your friend--I thought it was a scary beast.'

'It's all right I think he wanted to go back to his family anyway--his Ama missed him I guess,' she explained sheepishly as she brushed her hair back behind her ears with a muddy hand. The boy turned away and Isellé felt almost sad. He was not like any of the other children she had met before. There was something unique about him, something she could not understand and yet wanted to learn.

Laic was completely unaware of the watchful eyes of the girl's mother and his aunt. Instead, he was trying to figure out the girl in front of him. It was hard not to notice things about her appearance that made him feel things he wouldn't understand for a few years and other mysteries that would take decades to uncover. All he knew was that he wanted her to like him and think he was a knight, not that he was silly or something to be laughed at. He smeared his hair out of his face with a dirty hand. 'I'm Laic,' he said, awkwardly trying to introduce himself like he had seen his daddy and ama do.

'I'm Isellé!' she said as she tried to bow only she was not able to do it as Ama did.

Laic was incredibly embarrassed to find out that he had not in fact helped save the day. The truth was that this girl knew exactly what she was doing and didn't need his help. He caused her _new friend_ to run away back into the water. He blushed crimson at the realization. He didn't intend to come across rude or abrupt, but rather his embarrassment caused it to all come out wrong. When he tried to greet her properly, he was all thumbs and tripping over himself. 'Nice to meet you.'

Her eyes fell to her muddy dress and she could not help but snicker. 'I think we both look like mud puppies now,' she said before an idea came to her.

'You want to find some mudpuppies with me? I bet it'd be so easy because we look like them now!' she exclaimed in excited tones. For the moment her mother and the other woman were forgotten as she had discovered a new friend and wanted him to play.

When she mused that they both looked like they were mudpuppies, he couldn't help laughing. This helped lighten his mood and lessen some of his embarrassment. But it was her invitation that he couldn't ignore. 'You'll have to show me. I've never seen them before.'

Saché wanted to approach but it was clear Laic was not hurt neither was the young girl. As much as she wanted to get Laic cleaned up she knew it was a lost cause. Clearly the other woman had similar thoughts as she remained poised, watchful but respecting of their privacy. The only thing that seemed odd was that she was staring above the children's heads rather than at them.

Saché's eyes grew wide as she stared at the child's mother. The other woman with the strange eyes that almost shimmered suddenly looked straight at her, then above her. It was the girl's mother who spoke first.

'Saché? Saché Maberrie?'

It was none other than her best friend and old colleague Sabé Kenobi.

After playing in the muddy river for a long time, Laic was getting thirsty and asked Isellé if she wanted some vitawater since he brought some in his pack. However, he only had one bottle. 'We can share,' he said, handing it to her after he opened it so she could drink first.

The sun was out and it was getting warm. In spite of herself Isellé was getting a bit thirsty and was going to suggest they join her ama for some iced juice. As though reading her thoughts Laic offered her some vitawater. With a smile she graciously accepted though blushing when he let her have the first sip. It was wonderfully refreshing and thanked him for it.

'You know, my ama is having a picnic you should come join us once we're done playing,' she suggested as she returned the water bottle to her friend.

'Hey, want to see some of my inventions?' he asked, dumping his satchel on the ground. He picked up one of the items. 'This is kind of like a hovercraft, but it doesn't work very well yet. I still have to make improvements on it.' He explained how to use it and let

Laic took the bottle and had a swig of water after Isellé. He grinned at the invitation. 'Yeah, sure. All right.' Though he didn't know her ama, he knew Isellé and thought she wouldn't have invited him if it wasn't OK.

Her eyes grew wide when he spoke of inventions. This certainly had her attention. 'You create things?' she gasped before nodding as he asked if she wanted to see them.

He was eager to show her the other things he brought with him. He explained each of the things he brought with him and looked at his new friend to see her reaction. 'So, what do you think?' he asked eager for her approval.

The creations were awe inspiring for Isellé who had never seen such things before. In her mind they were all perfect and wonderful. Soon she was caught up in his inventions listening to his explanations and suggesting possible ideas that might help make them better.

Isellé smiled in joy and was soon asking questions about the items in his bag. His inventions were like nothing she had ever seen before and she was in awe at the sight of them function. She could not wait to tell Ama and Daddy about the unique things her friend was showing her.

'You made all of these? By yourself? These are so neato!' she said in awe. Soon Isellé was asking about her friend's home in the hopes that they would be able to play again.

'Where do you live?' she asked after some time. 'Maybe we could play together again,' Isellé offered in hopeful tones.

At her question, he furrowed his brow momentarily. 'Well, I sort of live all over the place. I mean, our home is on Delaya, but also on a ship. When Dad travels, our whole family goes with him,' he explained.

His reply both excited and confused her. Suddenly, in her mind, Laic was a grand adventurer who travelled throughout the galaxy to protect people from pirates. 'Oh you travel a lot? Do you fight space pirates? And save families and things like that?' she asked eagerly.

Laic looked across the way to see her ama and his aunt talking. He noticed her eyes were funny. He had seen other species and thought she might be one of them, so he didn't say anything about it. However, when he got closer to her during their picnic, he saw that she was injured in her eyes, but used the Force to help her _see_. 'Where do you live? Maybe we can visit you!'

The invitation to visit was readily accepted and soon she was caught up with ideas of what they could do when he did come by to see her.

He had no idea just how much more travelling they would have to do once the galaxy was no longer run by the Empire. When his parents gave up their power, many others would seek to remove their lives and Laic would be caught in the crossfire. 'We try to help, but these days it seems like many people don't want our help,' he explained.

Isellé did not understand the weight of Laic's words and felt bad that people were not accepting of his parents help. 'Maybe they don't understand. Perhaps one day we can help them understand?' She did not know how far her statement would become.

When he had to leave and go inside to clean up, Laic was sad because he didn't want to say goodbye to his friend. 'Will I see you again? I hope so,' he said sadly.

The picnic went by far too fast for Isellé and like Laic she was loathed to watch him go. Without warning she gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek the way her Ama did before she went to school in the mornings.

'You promise to see me again?' she asked with a sad, but hopeful look. 'I promise I'll try to see you again soon too OK?'

Laic felt his stomach turning. Having to say goodbye to his new friend, his first and only friend, was the hardest thing he had to do in his young life. He was soon caught up in a hug that reminded him a little of his ama, but then he received a peck on the cheek and he returned it in kind. 'I promise,' he said, though he felt tears welling in his eyes.

Then he remembered one of his inventions that she took a shining to. 'I want you to have this,' he admitted as he shyly held it out to her. He didn't want her to forget him.

The last thing Isellé expected was to receive a gift from her new friend. With a gasp and a look of concern she furrowed her brow at her friend. 'Are you sure? I mean this is really awesome--but it's yours I don't want to take something important from you,' she said in concern.

He didn't want to lose her or for her to forget him, so he gave her his most prized invention, one that she had enjoyed playing with. He shook his head and held it out to her. 'It's better for you to keep it safe for me,' he said. 'Who knows what will happen to it. I might lose it on one of the planets I have to visit.'

Isellé blushed as she graciously accepted Laic's gift. She would cherish it for years to come. 'I will keep it safe for you then and one day when you no longer have to travel the stars, I will return it to you,' she solemnly swore as she held his gaze.

It was about then that an idea came to her and swiftly her fingers slipped to her hair. With great care she undid the ribbon that held her braids together. It was her favourite ribbon and she wore it far too often, but in that moment she knew she wanted him to have it. 'Maybe you can have this too?' she said softly with a smile of her own. 'So you'll never forget me,' she whispered unshed tears came to her eyes.

But then she gave him her hair ribbon and he couldn't help crying and giving her another tight hug. 'I'll miss you so much,' he said. Even though he had just met her today, he felt like the galaxy was imploding at having to say goodbye.

Pulling him into another tight embrace Isellé wished him good bye and promised that they would see one another again.

Thankfully Aunt Saché was there to remind Laic of his manners and how to be a big boy. Saché and Sabé had exchanged comm channels which meant Laic and Isellé would be able to keep in touch.

* * *

_I never would have known the atrocities my parents committed in the name of the Empire, nor the horrors committed by the Alliance if it had not been for my friendship with Isellé Kenobi. While half of the galaxy thought our friendship was a farce, that we were forced to look like friends for the sake of politics, the other half of the galaxy viewed us as hope for the future._

_During my teenage years, I could never look at the woman, who is my best friend and now my wife, without feeling this heavy burden. What started as an innocent friendship soon became wrapped up in politics and hormones. All of these feelings I had for her that I didn't understand frustrated me and made me want to hate her. I blamed her for things she was hardly responsible for._

_My parents fully acknowledged their responsibility in the trials I faced as a growing young man. They did everything in their power to make the transition easier for me, though the damage was already done. It took me far longer to forgive myself for the things I said or did to make Isellé stop talking to me than it took for her to forgive me. She always understood me better than I understood myself and even though I had hurt her, her forgiveness cleansed my sorrow at the thought of losing her._

_It was then that I understood that in spite of what the galaxy thought or said, we were meant to be. We loved each other and even though we weren't perfect and we were inheriting an imperfect world, together we would do our best to help set things right in the galaxy. With her father as an example, I trained in the ways of the Force, but not to become a Jedi. It would be through actions, not titles or eloquent speeches that would help undo some of the crimes committed in the name of Peace._

_Though the galaxy never fully accepted my parents, in spite of all of their efforts to repair the damage they had done, the galaxy finally accepted me, Isellé, and our children. The mistakes of the past will not be forgotten; Isellé and I saw to that. We created this memoir so that no one would forget, so they would not make the same mistakes or fall into the same traps as before. It is love and forgiveness that saved my parents and saved me from going down the dark path. It is love and forgiveness that will save the galaxy._

_~ from the memoirs of Isellé Kenobi and Laic Skywalker_

Smiling, the middle-aged form of Laic Skywalker put the final touches on the last page of the memoir before sending it to the holobook publisher. His fingers reached across the table for the worn ribbon that long ago belonged to a little girl. He remembered long nights in his teenage years, lamenting the fact that she was never going to talk to him again, crying over the ribbon and then trying to throw it away. The colour was faded now from winding it through his fingers when he was nervous when he wanted to ask her father and mother if he could ask Isellé to marry him.

Leaning against the entrance to his private office, Isellé watched on with a loving smile on her lips. She did not interrupt the reverie that lingered about him as his fingers brushed against the old ribbon she had once given him. She too still had the tattered old contraption he had made as a boy. It was worn and did not always work but it was hers. It stood as a silent monument to all that they had endured over the years. No matter what happened, Isellé never gave up on Laic even when his own demons, the shadows of his parent's sins threatened to tear him apart. Now it was behind them and together they were stronger for it.

In silence Isellé approached her husband who was wrapping up the last pages of their memoir. With a loving smile, she slipped an arm around him, kissed his brow, and gave him a squeeze. Her eyes fell to the memoir resting on the table and her expression softened.

Her touch brought a smile to his lips and he reached up to pull her onto his lap. He hugged her tightly. He kissed her before saying, 'Your forgiveness and acceptance saved me, Isellé. I hope that with this memoir, the galaxy will also have a better understanding of what brought us here.'

'In this lies the hope of the future. The galaxy may not have been ready to accept it then, but I think it is now ready to embrace it,' she whispered softly, her voice rich with loving pride and hope.

However, their private moment was soon interrupted. Their little ones burst in the doorway, rushing over to Ama and Daddy. Their game of tag was soon put to a stop when Daddy suggested they make cookies together.

Their children and children's children would be a part of a galaxy without the terrors of the past. Though there would always be violence and hatred, the noble efforts of Laic and Isellé Skywalker would never be forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Let us know what you thought of this story!

Coming soon - _Cat and Mouse_, a new dormékin novel by Jody and Cariel


End file.
